They abused us and they will never use us
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Team 7 has finally cracked. They all hate the leaf. All for very similar reasons. Sakura hates lady Tsunade with a passion. She calls herself her sensei but all she does is mentally and physically abuse her day after day. Depleting her chakra reserves to the point where she can't even move to get herself off of the ground again. The villagers hate Naruto. So he hates them back.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 has finally cracked. They all hate the leaf. All for very similar reasons. Sakura hates lady Tsunade with a passion. She calls herself her sensei but all she does is mentally and physically abuse her day after day. Depleting her chakra reserves to the point where she can't even move to get herself off of the ground again. The villagers hate Naruto. So he hates them back. They trash his place everyday and throw stones at him. They once chased him off a cliff. They didn't want him as a shinobi. They didn't care about him. They saw him as a tool that should be disposed of as quickly as possible. He was the nine tailed fox to them and thats all he would ever be. Sasuke hates the leaf. He found the note shisui wrote to Itachi and uncovered the truth from there. Danzo is a shady dirtbag, the coucilers are older than dirt and should be 6 feet below already, and the worst part is they think he can use both him and his teammates to no only be the next sannin but to have total control over the village. Kakashi hates the leaf. Literally all of the leaf. He hates tsunade for the way she treats Sakura, he hates the villagers for what they do to Naruto, he especially hates, the council, danzo and Orochimaru for what they did to Sasuke and his clan. But most of all he hates the leaf because it took everything from him. He wasn't about to sit back and watch it happen a second time.


	2. 1 to the akatsuki we go

Itachi could only stare at his little brother. What the hell was happening?

"You want to what?" Itachi asked wondering if his hearing was beginning to go along with his sight.

"My team and I want to join the akatsuki" Sasuke said staring at his brother with a small smirk. Itachi had certainly never seen this coming.

"Itachi who is this brat? He looks a lot like you" kisame said as he stared at one of the four individuals standing impatiently before him.

"He is my little brother" Itachi said barely able to get out the words. Why would Sasuke want to join the akatsuki!?

"Why did we have to ask your brother teme?!" Naruto complained. Itachi was taking a long time just gaping and glaring and tapping his damn fingers. They were making no progress.

"Because Itachi is the one thats least likely to kill us at first glance dobe. Didn't you pay attention to anything i said on the way here?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto a slightly annoyed yet slightly amused look.

"Well but i mean i thought we weren't going to Itachi because YOU would kill him at first glance" Naruto explained. He wasn't that stupid.

"Huh? Oh well i thought about it but i'm over it" Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Wait a sec your over it!?" Sakura exclaimed eyes wide.

"Yeah it's all in the past. Oh and by the way Big brother i 'accidentally' burned down the entire compound. " Sasuke shrugged.

"You did what!?" Itachi asked choking on air. All the secrets of the mangekyou buried under ash!? And wait Sasuke was forgiving him!? Does his little brother have some kind of mental affliction?

"Oh and i faked my death" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Why!?" Itachi asked groaning. Sasuke has gone insane. It's the only explanation.

"You do know that the pedo still knows your alive and kicking right?" Kakashi asked Sasuke as he took out his Icha Icha.

"Of course. And Lord Orochimaru snake pedo supreme will not be able to do shit against the akatsuki. Especially big brother" Sasuke replied.

"What about orochimaru?" Kisame asked.

"You do know he was a member of the akatsuki right?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page of his book.

"Yeah and big brother made him run screaming because Itachi is such a badass" Sasuke boasted.

"Sasuke...you can't just join the akatsuki" Itachi finally said. He had to talk Sasuke out of this...somehow.

"Why not? You did!" Sasuke said crossing his arms with a scowl.

"It's not that simple" Itachi sighed. Why was Sasuke throwing his life away like this? His baby brother didn't understand what they were getting themselves into.

"Then get us a damn audience with the leader"

"You all want to see pain?" Kisame asked chuckling.

"I've already-oh wait you mean nevermind!" Naruto chirped.

"The real leader Itachi" Sasuke said crossing his arms glaring at his older brother.

"Are you stupid? Pain is the leader brat!" Kisame laughed.

"Shut up! This is a family discussion but out gill face" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke..."Itachi said as he face palmed. His hand slowly slid down his face. He peaked at Sasuke through his fingers. Stupid baby brother. Stupid stupid stupid stupid foolish baby brother.

Sasuke huffed outraged. In a flash he was directly beside his brother. Itachi was now just inches away. Sasuke stood on a rock that made him eye level with Itachi. He leaned in close to his big brothers ear and whispered" i remember" before pulling back and fixing Itachi with a determined glare.

"What?" Itachi hissed. His brother was being so damn confusing! Was this some kind of revenge? If it was it was certainly a stupid kind. But then again Sasuke never went the smart way when he was little.

"The guy...in the tiger mask." Sasuke mumbled refusing to meet Itachi's gaze. He knew he wasn't supposed to remember him. He knew Itachi had genjutsu'd him so he wouldn't remember him. He knew he shouldn't have tried to follow Itachi even with all the horrid mind scarring images flashing through his brain. But he was eight. And he was stubborn and he was reaching out desperately for his older brother. Sort of like he was right now.

"Attempt to keep up foolish little brother" Itachi said poking Sasuke in the forehead before disappearing. He had to know what was going on with Sasuke. Why would he and not to mention his friends want to badly to join a criminal organization. Why had Sasuke faked his death. What happened after he left him all alone in Konoha?

"I can do more than keep up!" Sasuke responded. In a flash of light the two uchiha's disappeared.

"Take us to your leader!" Naruto commanded pointing at kisame. Hey if Sasuke was going to party it up with his brother Naruto was gonna have some fun with the perv's ex student. Getting jiraiya drunk sure was informative.

"Very well" kisame said gesturing for the rest to follow and internally damning Itachi to hell. He left him the annoying ones.

"See. I told you he would do it! Pay up Sakura!" Naruto said holding out his hand. Sakura grabbed his wrist twisting it painfully. "What did you say?" Sakura asked.

"Nevermind" Naruto said his voice above a whisper.

"Better luck next time brat" Kisame said as he gestured for them all to follow toward the base where pain was.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay first chapter! Tell me what you think! Should i continue? Should i go die in a hole because my writin is so awful? You decide! Don't forget to comment! I've always liked fics like these so i thought i'd make my own.


	3. 2 greetings leaders

"Why do you have so many piercings? Do you hate Your appearance dattebayo?" Naruto asked as he saw pain for the first time.

"Naruto there's no way that he can hate himself with looks like that and stunning purple spinning eyes like those. I can't believe i'm saying this but i found some eyes hotter than the sharingan!" Sakura squealed still a bit in her fangirl craze.

"Kisame. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On." Pain said his eyes twitching as the blonde started poking his leg and Sakura stared dreamily up at him.

"They want to join the akatsuki. Along with the guy reading porn and Itachi's kid brother. They're your headache now. You deal with them. I need a nap." Kisame said.

"Itachi has a brother un?" Deidara asked walking into the base Tobi at his side.

"Yeah. Wow there's a girl who doesn't know of teme's existance. Go figure!" Naruto cackled pointing a finger at deidara

"Well she's probably to infatuated with Itachi to look for an ulterior uchiha" Sakura giggled.

"Uh Naruto...Sakura..." Kakashi said unsure of how to have this talk with Naruto for like the third time. And Sakura for the second. First haku, then orochimaru, and now this guy? Are they trying to go transgender or something? It's fine if they are but kakashi wished they would stop confusing little Naruto and sort of innocent Sakura.

Tobi froze. His sharingan eye went wide behind his mask. That voice...the appearance... The familiarity. No it couldn't possibly be Kakashi. Kakashi would never go to the dark side. Kakashi was to loyal to the village. His heart skipped a beat. His breath picked up slightly. He hadn't felt these butterflies in his stomach since he was twelve. Yup. That guy reading porn is definantly kakashi.

Tobi burst into a fit of giggles. He attempted to stop his laughter and keep his persona up but it was just so hard. His past memories were hitting him and rapidly resurfacing. Especially the sharp contrasts he could see in Kakashi. For example he was taller, his hair had actually managed to defy gravity even more than it used to and he was reading porn. The great and oh so powerful kakashi hatake was reading porn.

"Tobi what are you laughing at un?" Deidara asked completely utterly annoyed with his teammate. That grandma needed to be blown up but noo tobi just had to be a pest as usual.

"Bakashi is reading porn!" He gasped out. Obito mentally froze as he saw the tense in Kakashi's shoulders. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have used the nickname. crap! He's on to him.

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked turning to the form of tobi as he looked up from his book. His one visible eye was slightly widened and he looked shocked. It had been a while since anyone had ever called him that. Not since his genin/chunin/first day jounin days. not since obito.

"Tobi whats wrong with you un?" Deidara asked scrunching his eye brows together totally confused by his teammates actions.

"He's reading porn!" Tobi repeated pointing at kakashi who merely blinked. Was he hearing things now. Kakashi didn't think he had gotten that old but he could have sworn the guy had called him bakashi. No he was just getting his hopes up. It was probably just the mask color.

"Tobi is a good boy! Hey pain! Who's the new guy! And whats with the tykes!?" Tobi asked mentally sighing in relief. That was close. Kakashi almost outed him. In more ways than one.

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke asked as he held his brothers arm sleeve with a glare.

"Yes little brother we're here. Now will you please be quiet and let go!" Itachi said as he tugged his sleeve away from his brother. Itachi was greatly annoyed. Sasuke had told him virtually nothing at all to why he would want to join the akatsuki. It was most annoying. He had almost forgotten how annoying his baby brother could be.

"Hn" Sasuke responded.

"Aaah! There's two of them!" Tobi yelled as he jumped and clung onto konan who just formed confused to all the racket that was happening in the room.

"Teme! Your not dead!" Naruto smiled running over and hugging Sasuke with a grin.

"Did you hear yourself dobe? It's Itachi. I don't even think he can kill me" Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"Hmm? Thats certainly a new theory. What happened to the one about him being brainwashed by your father?" Kakashi asked as Itachi gave him and Sasuke a strange look.

"That's still possible. Like i said. Theory." Sasuke replied with an annoyed eye roll.

"Tobi come with me." Pain ordered suddenly after him and Itachi seemed to have some kind of rinnegan sharingan stare down/conversation.

"Aaaw but i didn't do anything yet!" He complained.

"You were late from your mission. Care to explain why?" Pain asked.

"A black cat crossed my path so i had to take the long way round! But on the long way round deidara wanted to blow up a little old lady so i had to take the even longer way around and i ended up getting us lost on the road of life" tobi said grinning under his mask. Konan sighed and got out of tobi's hold opting to stand with pain instead.

"Holy sharingan" Sasuke said his charcoal eyes wide.

"I agree dattebayo thats just freaky." Naruto said as he clung to Sasuke's arm freaked out.

"He used Kakashi sensei's excuse" Sakura gasped.

"Hmph bakashi" naruto chuckled.

"That was pretty good" Sakura grinned.

"I missed it damn" Sasuke muttered.

"Obi-"

"Yup thats my name! I'm tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! The swirly mask nin exclaimed all in one breath. He could not afford anymore slip ups. Not even if Kakashi was using his adorable look of confusion. It would have been nice to here him say his full name but not with everyone else around. Hopefully he could hold up until then.

"Now that the spazz has spoken-"

"Hey!"

"What do you four want exactly?" Pain asked.

"It's like the over grown shark said. We want to join the akatsuki" naruto grinned.

"You three children want to join the akatsuki?" Pain asked unsure.

"This is going to be a disaster un! I'm going to my room un! Don't disturb me un!" Deidara yelled. That uchiha kid settled with him the wrong way. Itachi's kid brother had been gazing at him like a hawk and deidara didn't like that one bit. If the kid does join then he'll just have to make a little accident for the kid.

"Just say yes" Sasuke said impatiently.

"No..." Pain said.

"But i'm the container of the nine tails! I can help you round up the tailed beasts that are harder to capture! Like gain their trust then bam! And you only need my chakra right? You can put kura back in when your done!" Naruto smiled.

"I'm a really good medic! And i'm really strong! I am awesome with genjutsu!" Sakura said.

"I'm itachi's kid brother. Nuff said" Sasuke said.

"I've copied over 1,000 jutsu. And done a bunch of other stuff. Your goal is peace. I'll help to further the cause." Kakashi shrugged.

"You aren't doing a very good job selling yourselves" Pain said.

"Oh for the love of-! Sorry i would go murder my entire clan but thats kind of already been done so-!" Sasuke grunted growing irritated.

"Sasuke-" itachi sighed.

"Go make a shadow clone and go fuck your self big brother" sasuke said with a glare as he flipped his brother off.

Itachi's jaw hit the floor. Never had Sasuke actually swore at him before. What had happened while he was away? Why was he so easily irritated?

"I like this kid. I vote they join" hidan said.

"I wouldn't mind having an assistant to practicice my work" Sasori said.

"Let em join un." Deidara said smirking at Sasuke. He would be the perfect way to get back at itachi. His perfect prize.

"It would be nice to have a jinchuuriki on hold pain" konan said as she ruffled Naruto's hair. He reminded her of their old teammate( what's his name? Yahiko? Am i right?) quite a bit.

"Please don't make us go back to that awful place. The shady dirt bag is gonna get us" Naruto begged grabbing onto pains cloak and giving him a puppy dog look.

Sasuke flinched and he shook a bit in fear. He rubbed his neck a bit harshly. Almost as if he was disgusted with himself for some reason. He subconsciously leaned slightly into Itachi for comfort. The elder uchiha frowned at his younger siblings change in form. He had to figure out who the shady dirtbag was.

"Okay. You can all join. But Your staying in your three man cell. Kakashi i'm sending you on a little mission. With Tobi tomorrow." Pain said.

"We're cool. Itachi's here to protect us" Sakura assured her sensei.

"Not that we need it!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah we're safe now" Sasuke mumbled lowly. Only Itachi heard. What had been so dangerous in Konoha that caused Sasuke to go to such an extreme? He'd find out soon enough.

Yay me! I updated again! So what fo you think? I know not one of my best chapters. Should i go jump off a cliff because my writing is so awful? Or was it okay? Did you like it? Should i keep going? When should i update next? but anyways now the uchiha bromance can occur next chapter. So will obito's identity be exposed or will kakashi ignore his instincts and better judgement? Should i ship them? Will nagato ever not be affected by naruto's puppy dog eyes? Is there more to why they left than the description says? Tell me what you think in the comments!


	4. 3 just like old times

Sasuke smiled as he effortlessly crossed out the leaf symbol on his hiate. It was perfectly crossed out. Just like his brothers. Naruto did the same although he put more pressure cutting more deeply. Just like he was hurt by them. Sakura almost cracked her headband from the force alone but she managed to hold back. Kakashi smirked underneath his mask. ' _This is for you Obito'_ Kakashi thought to himself as he dragged the kunai through the smooth silver metal. Konan smiled as she saw the 12 year olds in their new cloaks. They were really cute. Sort of like she, yahiko, and nagato had been once.

Tobi discreetly eyed kakashi as he stood lazily in his new cloak as if he didn't have a care in the world. He had moved on from him. Hell he probably didn't even remember him.

"Like what you see?" Kakashi teased tobi.

Tobi blushed under his mask. "I've seen better" he replied stubbornly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"I don't believe you"

"I never asked YOU too" tobi said faking a yawn and stretching while biting his tongue to keep himself in check. They were almost bantering. It was just like old times. He had to get out of here fast before he slipped up. Again.

"Tobi wants dango! Itachi Tobi is getting Dango! Does Itachi want Dango too?" Tobi asked as he for some reason remembers his baby cousins favorite food. Itachi certainly had a sweet tooth when he was a kid. Damn kakashi for making him remember stuff.

"Hn" Itachi responded. Although internally he was confused. Since when did madara know his favorite food? He certainly never knew...weird.

Sasuke made a face and his nose scrunched up. "Eeew" Sasuke said.

"What?" Itachi asked looking down at his brother.

"Dango is gross Itachi" Sasuke said his tone matter oh fact.

"Dango is sweet Sasuke. Thats what makes it good" Itachi said.

"No thats what gives it the need to be buried in a deep dark pit of hell" Sasuke countered.

"What does he have against dango un? It's not that bad un..." Deidara said confused.

"Ke hates sweets." Sakura said.

"He also likes girls with long hair! He might be into you!" Naruto said jabbing Deidara in the ribs.

"Dobe do you have some kind of mental afflication? One when have i ever confirmed that rumour? Secondly i'm not gay! Thirdly you are aware that is a guy right?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha?" Naruto asked confused scratching his head.

"Konans the only woman in the akatsuki remember" Sasuke said with an eye roll.

"Ahem" Sakura said.

"Your still a -mmph big bropher let mph jo!" Sasuke hissed as Itachi covered his brothers mouth. He did not need a konoha fangirls rage ever again.

"Little brother say's sorry." Itachi said.

"Yeah sure he does" Naruto said sarcastically as he eyed deidara completely confused.

"Why do you think i'm a female un? I don't even have breasts un?" Deidara asked as he made a hand motion at his chest.

"Well you could just do a sexy jutsu to handle that problem and well i just thought you were flat chested like sakura!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!" Sakura roared hitting him on the head.

"You imp! I'm a man!" Deidara hollered.

"Your hair says other wise" sakura grinned. This guy had to pay for bringing up her lack of certain anatomy.

"Itachi's hair is long un! And he's wearing nail polish un!" Deidara pointed out.

"My brothers a guy and he's straight. I have childhood emotional scarring to prove it. That is unless you and the fish guy are going at it" Sasuke said prying Itachi's hand off his mouth.

Itachi glared down at Sasuke. He poked him in the forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke complained.

"Sasuke nothing is going on between me and kisame." Itachi said sternly.

"Have you kissed a boy?" Naruto asked deidara.

"What? No i most certainly have not!" Deidara yelled.

"Well you should! How can you know you don't like a boy if you don't try kissing one?" Naruto asked.

"Have you kissed one?" Deidara asked. This was going to trip the kid up for sure.

"Yup sure did!" Naruto beamed.

"That was supposed to be my kiss!" Sakura roared.

"Who did you kiss un?" Deidara asked. No way this kid actually kissed another boy.

"He's standing right over there" Naruto said pointing at Sasuke.

"Damn you dobe.." Sasuke muttered his face heating up with a light blush.

"Explain" Itachi said as his head once again exploded.

"It wasn't like we actually wanted to or anything...it was an accident...we were glaring and then Naruto got pushed and uh well..." Sasuke trailed rubbing the back of his neck as he turned slightly green.

"We both decided we weren't gay" Naruto finished blushing like Sasuke.

"You have terrible luck baby brother" itachi stated.

"Yeah. I'm aware" he said.

"Hey purple lady! I'm hungry! Can you make me some Ramen?" He asked.

"Of course" konan smiled ruffling his hair.

"Konan..."pain asked hesitantly.

"Already guessed" konan smiled as she made her way to the kitchen to cook the two uzumaki's ramen.

"Itachi i'm hungry make me some ongiri" Sasuke commanded.

"Make it yourself" Itachi responded with an eye roll.

"No i don't want to. Your older."

"Sasuke no"

"Fine i'll just go ask mom then. But oh wait i don't have one anymore! I wonder why that is?" Sasuke said as he put his hand under his chin his annoyance returning. He and Itachi silently warring.

"Shut up Sasuke" Itachi commanded but he still went over to the kitchen to make Sasuke his ongiri just the way he used to like it. Sasuke grinned. Guilt was his new revenge and he was going to use every second of it.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
I think this story is progressing nicely wouldn't you say? I'm glad i wrote it. Okay guys tell me wha you think in the comments! Please and thank you! I love you guys!


	5. 4 echoes of the past

Tobi walked into the kitchen and placed the dango in front of Itachi who was at the moment scolding his brother for attempting to eat his food while it was still scaulding.

"But fireballs don't burn my throat!" Sasuke protested with a glare.

"Must we go through this explanation yet again little brother" Itachi asked as he picked up a dango stick and ate one of the three balls of sweetness.

"Evidently yes considering your eating that cavity on a stick" Sasuke said.

"All sweet things aren't going to give you cavities" Itachi replied poking Sasuke in the forehead.

Tobi smiled underneath his mask. They were acting just like he remembered them to. Spying on his own clan had some privleges.

He walked past Pain and Naruto who looked to be seeing who could eat the most ramen. He chuckled slightly. Must be an uzumaki thing. How he wished he could get in on that ramen.

"Isn't ramen the best thing ever!" Naruto explained.

"I can think of a few other things that are better but i do admit that it is very delicious" Pain said.

Tobi fumed. How dare he! Ramen was the greatest thing in the world! "Are you kidding? Ramen is the greatest food in the world! I'm with ya squirt! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed as he leaned over pains shoulder and stole the new bowl of ramen he was about to start.

"See this guy has good taste. Loving the mask color!" Naruto grinned.

"Orange is the greatest color ever!" Tobi exclaimed before continuing on with his walk.

"Aren't you going to have anything Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked as she ate her plate of dumplings.

"No i'm good..." Kakashi said as he stared at Tobi as he walked by with a narrowed eye. Tobi. This akatsuki member got under his skin. Their was just something about him. Something so obvious. Kakashi froze as something vital occured to him and all the pieces fell suddenly in place. The eye hole even if he couldn't see into the mask at the eye underneath was on the opposite side that he had his own hiate slant on. The mask was orange. He had called him bakashi earlier. He knew he hadn't misheard. He acts like a child. But what really gave him away was the ramen. Only one person had ever liked ramen as much as Naruto. Who wasn't blonde or female that is. Their was no mistaking it. Tobi was obito. And he was going to prove it.

Tobi walked out of the common area and to his own room eating his ramen by making his mask go intangible. Finally he finished and kamui'd the bowl to the kitchen sink because he really didn't want to go all the way back to the kitchen. Mainly because that's where Kakashi was. Where his Kakashi was. He was still as blind as ever. He walked into his room and shut the door. He gasped and had no time to react as his wrists were suddenly grabbed and he was pinned to the wall. He gasped as he came mask to mask with Kakashi.

"Obito." Kakashi said his one eyed stare looking into tobi's mask. Sure enough through the depths of the darkness he saw a sharingan identical to his own.

"I have no idea what your talking about! My name is Tobi! Let go of me!" He demanded wriggling his wrists in an attempt to get out of his hold.

"Stop lying Obito" Kakashi said a bit hurt that he wouldn't tell him the truth.

"My name is Tobi! Now get off me!" Tobi hissed.

"No. Because your not Tobi! Obi...To. Stop scrambling the letters in your name deadlast. It makes you sound like even more of a loser" Kakashi said not letting go of obito no matter how much he struggled. He wouldn't-no he physically couldn't let him go. Not a second time.

"I'm not a loser you prodigous ass!" He hissed as he fazed through Kakashi and swept his legs out from under him. He pinned him to the floor with his foot firmly on his chest.

"If your not obito how would you know about my prodigy status?" Kakashi countered. ' _So that's how he must've survived the rocks_!' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Shut up!" Tobi hissed.

"Oh whats the matter dead last? You gonna cry are you? You little cry baby!" Kakashi teased. Teasing him again was so much fun. Hmm he really was acting like Sasuke right now.

"Kakashi i said shut up!" Tobi hissed as he stepped on his chest.

"When have i listened to you?" Kakashi growled.

"You don't know me!" Tobi hissed getting off of him gripping his head.  
Memories swirled and his head was beginning to kill him. Tears gathered in his eyes. He was a monster now. Oh god what had he done! His sensei...Kushina...Rin...oh Kami...his entire clan...what had he done!

"Obito? Are you okay?" Kakashi asked his voice quieting with concern.

He gritted his teeth. There was no point in denying it anymore. Kakashi figured it out. Damn prodigy. "I don't deserve to be called that anymore" he whispered as he sat on his bed. His hand twitched to fix his goggles but he stopped himself knowing that sadly they were no longer there.

"Obito...what are you talking about?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Madara was alive he trained me. He died told me to carry on his work then reanimate him. I killed my clan helped Itachi do it. He doesn't know i'm me. Thinks i'm the real madara. Also so does pain and konan. Everyone else thinks i'm tobi. Well only you know the truth. I'm good. I'm okay. And Kakashi it's good to see you again" Obito said finally taking off his mask.

Kakashi's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"Bakashi why do you always pass out and the most inopportune times? Your such a jerk. Now i have to wait for you to wake up. Ooh but i do now how i can get some payback. I'll be right back bakashi. Don't move!" He chuckled facing through his wall to deidari's snatching the orange paint he had hidden behind some explosive clay and went back in his room to dye Kakashi's hair.

"Prepare for payback jerk" Obito said with a smirk as he got to work. He missed this alright. Maybe it would get alot more fun around here since Kakashi, his last baby cousin, his sensei's son/nine tails container, and a pink haired medic were here.

"TOOOOBBBIII! I KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!" Deidara screamed banging on the wall.

"Too late dei dei! I'm already back in mine! So ha!" He called back going into his tobi voice.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay! Fourth chapter! Okay guys tell me what you think in the comments! I love you guys!


	6. 5 Night terrors of team 7 pt 1 kakashi

Has anyone ever noticed the colors of the akatsuki clouds are the same color as the uchiha clan symbol? And fans can move clouds with there wind? (Partial shikatema reference there) no just me? No no okay then. Well enjoy the latest update and don't forget to comment!  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Kakashi laid down in the bed that the idiot known as obito had kamui'd into his room. It was surprisingly comfy. The reason for this was because one Obito didn't want to let him out of his sight for some reason and two Obito felt jipped because he never got to have a sleepover with his favorite teammate.  
So here kakashi was in Obito's room laying down on a bed next to Obito's staring at the ceiling as Obito snored softly beside him. Slowly the jounin closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Like all nights it was anything but peaceful.

smut warning read at your own peril

Hours passed and Obito sat up groggily as he heard a noise to his right. He blinked his eyes wearily open to see Kakashi. He was thrashing around in his sheets and mumbling frantically. Obito frowned as he heard his name flow out of his old teammates lips. Obito finally decided to wake Kakashi up when he heard the word damnit come out of kakashi's mouth. He instantly knew why kakashi was so terrified. He knew what he was dreaming about. He straddled Kakashi's waist and pinned his hands down just in case this went south. Kakashi still had his mask on and obito was tempted to pull it down to catch a peek like he originally planned but he refused to let kakashi remain in the dream and relieve the hellish day. Especially because he was alive and right above him.

"Bakashi wake up!" Obito hissed in his teammates ear. Kakashi still attempted to thrash. Obito sighed and decided to do something risky to wake him up. But hey if he doesn't push him away that's a good sign. If it doesn't he'd blame Madara induced rin sleepwalking amnesia to save their friendship.

He peeled his mask down slowly almost hesitantly. Obito smirked and hummed in appreciation of Kakashi's good looks. He looked cooler without the mask if obito was honest but there was no time to dwell. Obito leaned down and pressed his lips to Kakashi's. He started the kiss slow in hopes of gaining the dreamers attention. It took a few minutes but finally he felt Kakashi gasp and his eyes flew open. He pulled away from Kakashi and panted slightly. He felt tears gather in his eyes. He closed them unable to look him in the eye. He probably hated him now. He had ruined whatever crazy second chance they got at friendship. He was such an idiot. Why the hell did he even do that? This time he actually had time to think. Now Kakashi knew he was a fag. Great just great. Maybe he'd chidori him like he did with rin to save him the agony of living anymore He waited for the shove off but Kakashi never did. Instead he pulled him toward him and flipped him over forcing obito to phase through the sheets or be tangled with them. Kakashi kissed him hard his hand grabbing the back of Obito's head tickling the small uchiha spikes. Obito moaned slightly as Kakashi forced his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi growled possesively as he kissed him. No one would ever take what was his again. Why else would he never go for one of the thousand fangirls screaming to be his pregnate.

Then they needed air and they pulled apart. Their lips were red from the sudden use of force. Kakashi had tears welling in his eyes but just as he did when he was a kid he held them back. He cupped the scarred side of obito's face making his teammate shiver. His thumb stroking the ragged edges softly. A puzzled look was on kakashi's face. Did that mean Obito liked him? Or had it meant the idiot was pretending he was rin? Similar thoughts whirled through his head but one a little off base struck him. His heart cracking as if he had been pierced by his own chidori.

"How long?" Kakashi asked him.

"What?" Obito asked him.

"How long were you under those God damn rocks" kakashi asked bitterly. He was angry with himself and with his sensei for never going back. He despised Konoha for Obito's demise. Even if techically he was right here with him.

"Kashi that's not important. It doesn't matter..." Obito replied nuzzling into Kakashi's hand. His hand was so warm. He had almost forgotten what it had felt like.

"It was all my fault. If-" Kakashi replied but was cut off as obito kissed him again and goaded his own tongue to venture back into the Uchiha's mouth. He of course tasted of Ramen. They pulled apart again cursing the awful need to breathe.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for what happened. It was my choice not yours. I chose to save you. I chose to save the one i loved. There i fucking said it. I love you Kakashi. I have since we were kids. I'm alive and we're together again. That's all that matters."obito said.

"Not quite deadlast" Kakashi said sounding smug.

"Of course not. What'd i forget?" Obito asked.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled obito down to lie on top of his chest. He wrapped his arm securely around his Uchiha as a reminder that he was here and breathing with him.

"I love you too " Kakashi said kissing Obito's forehead. This time both males drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Kakashi hadn't slept peacefully like that since his father was alive. It was good obito was back. He could finally come to terms and amend his greatest mistake.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Yay! Pt 1. Next up Sasuke! What do you think Sasuke will dream about? Massacre? The pedo? Danzo? Angry anbu or villagers? The council? All of the above.

Yes this book is officially kakaobi. I ship them so deal with it. Obito literally gave him his eyeball. Thats true love right there. I mean do you know how precious eyes are considered in that clan? Pretty God damn much. Sharingan to them are like life itself. They are my ship and since Kakashi never really settled down i think it's fair. Seriously out of all the fangirls or fanboys that kakashi has had over the years he wouldn't settle down with a single one? Shame on you kakashi. Shame on you. But anyways..like it? Hate it? I should go bash my head against a wall because i haven't updated in forever? I love you all and please comment gallore!


	7. 6 night terrors of team 7 pt 2 Sasuke

Time rewind earlier that night

Sasuke laid on his bed in Itachi's room. He slept soundly as he wrapped his arms around his pillow his left hand wrapped around the kunai handle that was safely deposited there. Sasuke's right hand gripping the pillow for extra levels of comfort. He was facing away from his brother curled away toward the wall. A few hours passed and Itachi stayed up simply watching Sasuke and the door to make sure deidara didn't do anything stupid. Such as attempt to blow up his foolish baby brother as he slept. When he finally was convinced it was late enough for deidara to without a doubt be asleep he closed his eyes.

Itachi was almost able to drift off that is until he heard little whimpers. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. That sound was quite familiar. To familiar to be be coming from anyone else except for Sasuke. He turned his head to Sasuke's bed in the far corner of the room in concern. He immediately sprang up once his deteriorating eyes adjusted to the light. He made his way over to Sasuke. His baby brother finally rolled over to face him. The kunai dangerously clutched in his grip. Sasuke's eyes were sealed shut and tears streamed down his face.

Immense guilt crashed upon Itachi. Itachi figured he must be having a nightmare about the massacre.

"I'm so sorry little brother" Itachi whispered reaching out but hesitating to even touch him. He did have amazing reflexes and he was a ninja now. But Itachi didn't want to press his little brothers luck.

"What?" Itachi whispered to himself as Sasuke began mumbling to himself bitterly. He rolled around some more entangling himself in the sheets. The Kunai was dropped because of the sheets wrapped force around the you g boy's hand. The hand that had clutched the pillow was on his neck. Itachi was glad the walls of his room were sound proofed because Sasuke suddenly cried out in pain. His grip tightening on the spot where his neck met shoulder. Itachi's eyes went wide as he saw something begin to glow on Sasuke's neck right under where Sasuke's hand was desperately clawing.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered worriedly. What was on his baby brothers neck? He couldn't see with Sasuke's hand in the way. Was it a seal of some kind?

"n-no! G-get away! G-get off of me!" Sasuke hissed his whole body tensing in fear.

"I-i didn't do a-anything! L-leave t-them alone! L-leave me alone! Go away!" Sasuke cried his head shaking desperately.

"N-no please! I-I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them!"

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned lightly shaking his brother.

"I-it's not m-my fault! I-i don't Know! No nonononononono! Stop! I'm sorry! Whatever i did to make you hate me i'm sorry!" Sasuke whispered brokenly the tears streaming faster down his face. Itachi went to shake Sasuke awake harder but he was sent flying back by a burst of his brothers lightning chakra. Luckily he had landed on his bed. Itachi sighed guess he would have to resort to that method. He carefully lifted his brothers eyelid and stared into it with his now fully activated mangekyou. Itachi was not expecting or prepared for what he saw next.

Itachi frowned at the scene in front of him. This was most disturbing. Everything around him looked so vivid. Sasuke was chained to a chair in anbu interrogation. The two council members stood in front of him. Danzo stood watching from above smiling seemingly pleased with himself. Sasuke was panting and his body was covered in a mixture of sweat and blood.

"What did Orochimaru tell you of his plans boy?" Homora asked a dangerous glint in his glasses.

"I-I don't Know! N-nothing! I'm the victim here!" Sasuke protested. Koharu glared mercilessly at Sasuke. She forcefully jabbed her folded up fan into Sasuke's gut causing him to cough up blood. Some of the blood dripped onto her hand so she back handed Sasuke in the face.

"You are a traitor! Same as the rest of your despicable clan. You were going to run off with him weren't you? Help him destroy the village in retribution of your clans demise?"

"What? No! I don't want anything to do with that mentally scarring fucker!" Sasuke protested.

"Your pitiful. Lying to us will not get you out of this! You are in serious trouble!" Hamoro snapped

"How many times do i have to tell you? Orochimaru RAPED me and I'M the one that gets LOCKED UP? Do you even know how fucked up you people are!?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi stopped breathing. He momentarily forgot how to breathe. Orochimaru had...oh God Sasuke...tears welled in Itachi's eyes. How could he have left his little brother so defenseless? How could he leave him all alone? Why hadn't he just killed Orochimaru that day? He had promised his parents he would protect him! Whatever was left of Itachi's heart shattered as Sasuke's earlier shouts flowed to the surface of his mind. "Get off me" he had stated. And who knows what else he had been muttering.

"You were probably begging for it" Danzo chuckled as he took hold of this so called terrogation. Sasuke didn't say a word he simply glared at Danzo. "He probably had you grovel at his feet as he shoved well-why should i say things that you already know?" Danzo chuckled. (I almost threw up writing this...)

"Maybe an s class nuke nin wouldn't have been able to get in the village if you hadn't ordered the massacre of it's entire security force!" Sasuke spat.

"You crafty brat. You've discovered the truth haven't you? Orochimaru really needs to keep his mouth shut from now on" Danzo said beginning to unwrap the wrappings around his head. Shisui's sharingan eye revealed.

"Where-how did..." Sasuke trailed as he somehow grew even paler than before.

"Now i'll have my fun with you" he said. Sasuke didn't have time to look away as he was caught in a horrific genjutsu. 30 secinds for danzo passed but who knows how long for Sasuke. When he was finally released the young uchiha said.

"Your the monster..your the pathetic one between the two of us...you had to depend on an uchiha to do your dirty work. Your just as bad as Orochimaru ...you shady dirtbag" Sasuke hissed with a glare.

The door sprang open suddenly and Kakashi burst into the room punched danzo in the face knocking him out effectively before undoing Sasuke's chains and lifting the boy up.

"Prison break? How uchiha of you" Sasuke chuckled.

"Had to find you first" Kakashi corrected.

"Your safe now" Kakashi muttered as the image swirled.

"Your wrong" Sasuke had muttered softly.

Sasuke watched as the season's changed. Itachi nearly choke on air as the next scene came into play. Sasuke and Naruto were both crouched down in Sasuke's room. Both were covering their heads as glass shattered above them. Rocks were being thrown at them. One hit Naruto and the other hit Sasuke. Everything was being smashed to pieces by the flying projectiles.

"We have to get out of here!" Naruto hissed at him.

"No shit!" Sasuke replied.

"No Sasuke i meant maybe we should leave konoha all together!" Naruto yelled.

"What? But what happened to you becoming hokage? It's your dream!" Sasuke protested.

"I can't do it Sasuke. We both know we aren't gonna last if we stay! Everyone is out to get us and the pedo can basically come and go as he pleases!" Naruto pointed out.

"Alright fine but we have to fake our deaths! If we do they won't follow us!" Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Naruto instantly agreed.

With one very well placed fireball Sasuke sent the entire compound up in flames. He snagged a picture of the mantle before he and Naruto snuck out the back and simply ran for it. Itachi had decided he'd seen enough. He jumped in front of the running Sasuke who froze. Ge crouched in front of him and poked his forehead. "Wake up baby brother we need to talk" Itachi stated and poked Sasuke in the forehead shattering his dream. The young Uchiha awaking with a scream.

Sasuke panted his charcoal eyes wide. He locked eyes with Itachi who was staring worriedly at him. Sasuke merely looked away from Itachi. His brother had seen everything. Sasuke knew it. But never one to miss an opportunity Sasuke lunged at his brother and Itachi simply hugged him. He rocked him slightly like he used to whenever Sasuke had a nightmare as a child.

"It's okay Sasuke it was just a nightmare" Itachi cooed.

Sasuke sniffled and grabbed his brother tighter bury his face in his chest. "That's the thing Itachi...it wasn't"

Itachi for all his years of misery and darkness had absolutely no idea how to respond to this. So he said the first thing that came to mind. As awfully timed as it was.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. He wanted to slap himself for the mere stupidity of that question. Okay? Okay? Of course he's not okay! Despite all Sasuke's independence forced or no he was still just a kid. He was still Itachi's baby brother. And there were no words to comfort him with. Itachi honestly couldn't relate to that. Not on the way he wanted to be able to. It was quiet for a moment as Sasuke merely ran out of tears. Itachi still held him close silently vowing to himself that this time. Whatever crazy second chance he was getting he would protect his baby brother. Sasuke clung on to him like a lifeline. He never wanted to let go. He never wanted this moment to end. But the young Uchiha knew he had a gazillion questions to answer.

"Yes and no" Sasuke responded pulling away from Itachi a bit.

"Yes because i'm out of that hellish nightmare in more ways than one and i have you back to protect me again" Sasuke said licking his lips.

"No because...b-because..."Sasuke trailed his hands balling up into fists. The words he so desperately wanted to tell his brother lodging in his throat.

"You don't have to tell me right now Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere" Itachi assured.

Sasuke chuckled cynically."thats what i had thought last time" he muttered before he realized just what he had said and slammed a hand over his mouth. Whoops. Old habits die hard he guessed.

"Lasts time won't happen again. I promise" Itachi swore. What would it take to assure Sasuke he would never abandon him again?

"Itachi? Why did you do it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke..." Itachi stated. Should he tell him? Sasuke already hates the leaf and wants it all burnt to ash. Now that Sasuke went rogue the clan really has a semblance of good reputation.

"I know you told me it was to test your abilities but...i also know that was a lie Itachi. I'm not stupid. If it had been orochimaru you slaughtered that would be different but the clan yeah right." Sasuke said.

'He already has an insanely low opinion of the council..should i just tell him?' Itachi wondered as he stared at Sasuke's shaking form. Sasuke was trembling his saddness slowly turning into rage. Itachi was never gonna tell him was he?

"Why should i believe you if you never tell me the truth?" Sasuke asked his arms crossing. His shield was back up.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked. He was always honest with Sasuke...wasn't he? He had never lied to him directly just made up an excuse. At least thats how he used to see it. Who knew how Sasuke saw it.

Sasuke scoffed and jumped off the bed starting to pace the floor. A habit that he somehow picked up from Mikoto while she was still alive. His racing thoughts however were from no other source except for his father Fugaku.  
Sasuke chuckled darkly. A thought suddenly occurring to him. The scum bag Orochimaru while he was toying with him had said a few words about his brother. One word had caught Sasuke's ear specifically. He had called Itachi shady.

Sasuke walked up the wall and began to pace the ceiling. The young uchiha honestly didn't notice the change. His mind had flashed back to his torture from the council. Danzo had stood in the shadows. Watching, judging, calculating, Danzo was shady. Their was no other word to describe him. That led Sasuke to one conclusion. One that sent Itachi sprawling backwards as Sasuke jumped from the ceiling and punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"You killed everyone in our entire clan because Danzo told you to!?" Sasuke yelled outraged his fists clenching on Itachi's shirt. The shocked expression on Itachi's face was enough for Sasuke to deem himself right.

"Unbelieveable" Sasuke muttered running a hand through his hair releasing his shocked older brother.

"I was trying to keep you safe-" Itachi started to explain but Sasuke immediately cut him off.

"Safe!? Safe!? You were trying to keep me Safe!? You don't even know half of what those villagers did to me after you left. What the hokage did. What the council did. What everyone in that fucking village did. What Orochimaru did. You abandoned me Itachi! You just up and left! And your telling me you were trying to keep me safe!?" Sasuke roared at him.

"Sasuke the clan was..." Itachi tried to explain again but Saauke wasn't having any of it.

"I don't give a shit about our clan Itachi! Okay!? I don't care! It doesn't matter what they were doing! You think i'm mad about our clan? There were legit three people that i actually cared about in that clan. Maybe five! The rest of them just compared me to you all the time! How the hell did you think I would be safe when i was alone in the same village as Danzo!" Sasuke fumed.

"It was complicated little brother" Itachi tried to soothe him.

"Yeah, everything is with you" Sasuke sighed.

"Feel better now?" Itachi asked as Sasuke finally calmed. Itachi guessed Sasuke was going through the first few stages of puberty. This was just a theory of course.

Sasuke nodded slightly giving a so-so gesture to his brother. Sasuke yawned seemingly spent from the emotional roller coaster he just went through in such a short amount of time. "We'll talk later" Sasuke said as he drifted of to sleep. This time however he didn't sleep with the kunai. Itachi smiled slightly at the sign. Sasuke trusted him again. If just a little bit and that was all Itachi needed to rekindle Sasuke's trust in him.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Next up Naruto! Wonder what poor naru is having a nightmare about! Update will probably be tomorrow! Today if i get the chance!


	8. 7 night terrors of team 7 pt 3 Naruto

Naruto slept in a comfy bed with a fluffy orange blanket. He was in Pain's room. The fellow secret uzumaki had taken a liking to him and didn't trust any of the others enough to let the jinchuuriki sleep with them. Pain watched Naruto and frowned as the young boy suddenly started to cry in his sleep. Concerned for his newest addition he used his rinnegan to peer into the kids dream. His heart broke.

He was being held arms behind his back by that scum orochimaru. He was forced to watch as the council started questioning and beating his best friend. He had tried to cry out but a seal had been placed on his neck to prevent him from speaking. "This is where scum like the two of you belong." He hissed in his ear. Naruto was yanked by his blonde hair. The image swirled. Orochimaru stood next to the third hokage a jutsu weaving over the old man. It messed with his thoughts and gave orochimaru complete control.

"This is what it means to be a kage boy! You are always deceived! People do not respect you! They hate and envy you! Theh try to kill you again and again and again! You become hokage boy and i'll kill your little friends! Starting with the uchiha...he was very skillful. In so many ways...or perhaps i'll keep him alive as my little sex slave...either or would feel like death to prideful nursling such as him" Orochimaru cackled.

Nagato would have to tell Itachi about that one. The blonde boy whimpered and the image changed yet again. A young raven haired hyuga was getting smacked around. The man had a type of seal on his forehead but the other hyuga watching from the window was grinning sadistically.

One precisely timed hit and she went into a seizure. She fell to the ground completely comatosed. Fear clear in her eyes. Though Naruto couldn't see from where he sat bloody and beaten sitting in the harshly cold winter snow.

"This is what you get for loving a monster like him...lady hinata" the man growled kicking her limp body. The kick was perfecty placed at her neck and the young girls neck snapped. Her head spun around so it faced Naruto. The boy clutched his seal in fear. The hyuga man closed in on him.

Nagato felt the world shift and he was in what looked to be a compound of some kind. Nagato spotted Itachi's clan symbol realizing this must be his clan compound and by extension his little brothers.

Sasuke and Naruto were both crouched down in Sasuke's room. Both were covering their heads as glass shattered above them. Rocks were being thrown at them. One hit Naruto and the other hit Sasuke. Everything was being smashed to pieces by the flying projectiles.

"We have to get out of here!" Naruto hissed at him.

"No shit!" Sasuke replied.

"No Sasuke i meant maybe we should leave konoha all together!" Naruto yelled.

"What? But what happened to you becoming hokage? It's your dream!" Sasuke protested.

"I can't do it Sasuke. We both know we aren't gonna last if we stay! Everyone is out to get us and the pedo can basically come and go as he pleases!" Naruto pointed out.

"Alright fine but we have to fake our deaths! If we do they won't follow us!" Sasuke said.

"Okay!" Naruto instantly agreed.

With one very well placed fireball Sasuke sent the entire compound up in flames. He snagged a picture of the mantle before he and Naruto snuck out the back and simply ran for it. On their way out they spotted Sakura in a tree crying her eyes out. Cuts zigged and zagged down her arms. Shards of a mirror were cracked in front of her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking as concerned as an uchiha can manage.

"Sakura what happened!?" Naruto asked.

This caused the kuinochi to climb higher into the tree. Specifically out of the uchiha's line of sight. "D-don't l-look at me! I-i'm hideous! I'm an overweight troll" she sobbed harder.

"Sasuke what the hell is she talking about? She's one of the prettiest girls in konoha!" Naruto hissed.

"Let's go find out dobe" Sasuke plans to run momentarily on hold.

Nagato didn't like where this going so he decided to wake the kid up. He didn't want him to have a clear image of that.

"Wake up little blonde" Pain said his eyes rippling dream naruto becoming entranced.

Naruto awoke with a scream. He panted and pain waited for the kid to gather his bearings. Naruto cried and pain wordlessly brought him to his chest. "Shhh...little blonde it was just a nightmare" Pain eezed.

"No it wasn't" Naruto sobbed.

Him and Itachi were definitely having a talk.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Next up is Sakura peoples! Get ready! I can't believe i killed my fave canon ship! But that had to be done! For the sake of hating the hyuga! And the leaf even more! I love you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to comment.


	9. 8 night terrors of team 7 pt 4 Sakura

Konan smiled as the pinkette kuinochi slept on the bed in her room. She really did remind her somewhat of herself when she was young. They both had a somewhat abnormal hair color, and their teammates were somewhat similar. Konan smiled as she made an origami sakura flower for the girl when she wakes. She was using pink paper that matched the girls hair.

-in Sakura's dream-

The girl shimmied higher in the tree. Sasuke and Naruto climbing up after her worriedly. She trembled knowing she couldn't escape as the boys were far faster than her.

"Who did this to you?" Sasuke growled lowly revenge clear in his charcoal eyes as he saw the severely bruised and bloodied state of his female teammate. The mirror shard clutched tightly in her hand. Fear and shame in her emerald eyes. How could they even look at her? She was a hideous obese troll.

Sakura bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stop her trembling. Sadly it didn't work. "Sakura, who did this to you?" Sasuke asked again but this time his tone was slightly more worried than angry. Sasuke was internally terrified. Had the villagers done this because Sakura had claimed to be madly in love with him? Or had the villagers done it simply because she was his teammate? Was it even the villagers? Questions like these spiraled through Sasuke's brain when suddenly a thought hit him almost making him fall out of the tree himself. Was it because of him? Because he had abandoned as itachi had done to him? Has he been acting like itachi toward her?

"Tsunade..." Sakura sobbed voice just above a whisper.

"That drunk bitchy granny sannin?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes" sakura admitted.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said reaching worriedly to the girl but she flinched backwards causing him to freeze and lower his hand.

Was she scared of me? Sasuke wondered to himself horrified.

"She's been training me but...oh it's awful! She's trying to k-kill me! She throws rocks at me and punches me and it's just awful! My p-parents t-think i'm worthless because i i'm not pretty!" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura what are you talking about your beaut-" Sasuke was cut off as Sakura snapped at him causing the uchiha to go deathly quiet.

"Don't you dare! It's true! I'm a freak! My forehead is gigantic and...my hair is Pink! It's pink! That isn't normal it's freakish! I'm a freak!" Sakura sobbed again.

"Sakura you aren't a freak" Naruto said finally regaining his own ability to talk.

"Yes i am. You two are just to blind to see it. You with your stupidity and You with your revenge on your brother" sakura seethed. The girl lashing out at her teammates.

Both boys calmly yet solemnly trapped Sakura in a loving embrace as the girl sobbed the mirror shard shattering as it hit the ground below. "Your not a freak to us" Sasuke stated firmly.

"Your not a freak to us because we're freaks as well" Naruto said.

"Wha-" sakura protested but Naruto cut her off.

"I'm the nine tails Jinchuuriki" Naruto stated.

"And i'm third to last of the fucked up Uchiha clan" Sasuke said.

"Third?" Sakura questioned.

"A guy in a tiger mask, my brother, and myself. Three uchiha. That's all there is" Sasuke said.

"We're leaving the village. Come with us" Naruto said hopefully.

"But where would we go?" Sakura asked tears slowing down.

"I have an idea but we should get out of here first. Who knows what anbu are listening in the shadows" Sasuke said. With that they all ran to sakura's she packed a bag, naruto grabbed his stuff and the three made their way to the village gates.

-end dream sequence-

Konan paused in her foldings when she heard whimpers and sniffles. Konan walked over in concern and she lighly rubbed her head until she awoke. Konan wordlessly scooped the girl up and murmured soothing things to her as jiraiya sensei had done to her so many times before.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Konan asked softly as Sakura's sniffles quieted slightly.

"A-am i pretty?" Sakura asked konan.

"Of course you are! Why wouldn't you be?" Konan asked.

Sakura shrugged."my pink hair..." She said in a whisper.

Konan smiled softly at sakura and tilted her head so she would be looking at her. Konan opened her own left hand and the origami flower she had been making floated into it. Then she opened sakura's folded hand and gently placed it into her smaller one. Sakura gasped. It was beautiful. Tears welled in her emerald eyes.

"Listen okay little flower? You are beautiful. You are still blooming. You have yet to reach your full potential. There's only room for improvement. You'll bloom into an incredible flower. Both strong and beautiful."konan stated.

"You really think so?" Sakura asked konan amazed.

"I know so" she responded.

"How do you know i'll bloom into a beautiful flower?" Sakura questioned wide eyed.

"Because we are very similar. If i did it. So can you." Konan stated. She purposefully gestured to her own purple locks.

"Thanks Konan" sakura whispered hugging her. Konan nodded placing the flower in the girl's hair. She sighed internally. If only she had seen what happened to the girl. Oh well she would speak with pain and itachi anyways. The leaf should be destroyed. They were in the way of the peace of these children.

"Rest little flower i'll see you in the morning" Konan said tucking Sakura back into bed. Sakura nodded and went back to sleep feeling slightly reassured about her strange hair and beauty.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Sorry if this chapter was so short! I'll try to update again today! So what did you think? Konan doesn't really have a jutsu to see into sakura's dream and sakura's not really a sleep talker type i don't think. But anyways please tell me what you think and this time i will actually update again soon! If not today then tomorrow! I love you all and don't forget to comment! Comment comment comment! Comments fuel my will to update!


	10. 9 the genin find out

Sasuke woke up with a yawn as he stretched his limbs. He rubbed his left eye tiredly. He looked around the room with a frown. His brother was no where in sight. Had his brother been so disgusted by last night that he couldn't even stomach being in the same room as him? Sasuke wondered. Sasuke shook his head roughly. No Itachi wouldn't abandon him a second time. Besides he was over reacting Itachi's probably out training or something. Sasuke sniffed the air as he caught a whiff of a very familiar smell. Sasuke bounced out of bed and raced toward the kitchen a smile dawning his features. He slid into the chair that itachi had obviously left purposefully pulled out for him and it almost toppled over because of the speed Sasuke produced. He placed his hands on the table to steady himself. There was Itachi standing in front of the stove. His back was turned to him.

"Good morning foolish little brother" Itachi said not turning around.

"Morning Big brother! Where is everyone?" Sasuke asked curiously peering around.

"Still asleep" Itachi laughed.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke it's 4:30 am" Itachi answered.

"What!? Itachi i slept an extra half hour!" Sasuke complained.

"Sleep is good for you, Sasuke." Itachi answered eyes rolling slightly.

Sasuke grumbled but nodded anyways. "What are you making?" Sasuke questioned.

"You have one guess" Itachi answered.

"Ginger snaps...?" Sasuke questioned as he tried to peer around his elder sibling to no avail.

"Hn" Itachi responded.

"Yes!" Sasuke muttered fist pumping. His childlike behavior returning. Itachi's ginger snaps were the greatest!

"Someone's excited" itachi teased.

"I suppose" Sasuke said with a shrug.  
The younger uchiha began tapping his fingers on the table.

"Sasuke-"

"No"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"It's annoying"

"So? That's nothing new"

"Fine. Let's make a deal"

"A deal?" Sasuke questioned eyebrow raised. His fingers still drumming a beat.

"Yes, if you stop that tapping after we eat breakfast i'll..." Itachi trailed off in thought before he smirked" i'll help you master my kunai throwing technique" Itachi smirked.

Sasuke's fingers stilled immediately and the boy ceased any noise at all. Itachi peered over his shoulder. Sasuke was sitting perfectly in his chair. A smile was on his face and his eyes shone with glee and excitement.

"But you have to promise to be careful this time" Itachi said with an eye roll.

Sasuke pouted. "Your no fun" he muttered.

An hour of glaring, chatting and swearing later the two Uchiha brothers finally sat down to eat the ginger snaps.

"And you hate sweet things" Itachi mocked.

"Thats different!" Sasuke protested.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked raising an eyebrow.

"They taste gingery" Sasuke responded.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Eat up little brother" Itachi commanded ending the conversation and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"Mm okay" he responded.

The two Uchiha's calmly ate their food before they promptly left the kitchen. Sasuke grinned. Because for the first time in years he was happy again.

"Hey Itachi?" Sasuke said as they walked down the corridor.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Nevermind. It's nothing" Sasuke said with a shake of his head.

"Okay" Itachi responded.

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke said as he rubbed his eyes and back tracked opening the already cracked door of tobi's room. His charcoal eyes wide in disbelief.

There lay Obito unmasked his head laying on Kakashi's bare chest. His sensei was unmasked. "What. The. Fuck.!?" Sasuke muttered. A chill going up his spine his brain malfunctioning. Kakashi was gay!?

"Sasuke?" Itachi questioned confused turning around to face him was Sasuke doing now?

"What the actual fuck?" Sasuke muttered backing away from the open door shaking slightly.

As if on cue Naruto and pain walked out of their room. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly it was 6:30 am now but it was still early as hell. Sasuke ran over to Naruto dragging him over to the door. Pain and Itachi exchanged confused looks from opposite ends of the hallway. Both of them completely confused.

"Dobe you have got to see this!" Sasuke insisted and turned naruto's head to the sleeping men.

"The fuck!?" Naruto yelled but Sasuke slammed his hand over the dobe's mouth so it was muffled. Both boys were frozen as Obito moved slightly. But instead he yawned curling over to snuggle deeper into Kakashi. Both boys let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto hissed at him.

"I know!" Sasuke hissed back.

"What's with the swearing?" Sakura asked emerging from the room with konan both females wondering what caused the scream.

"You will not believe this!" Sasuke said grabbing her wrist.

"Kakashi's face is visible!" Naruto stated.

"Wait really!? Let me see!" Sakura peered into the room elated then recoiled with a major nosebleed.

"He's gay!?" Sakura hissed yaoi fantasies rekindled in her mind.

"So it seems" sasuke muttered.

"Well at least we know what's under the mask..." Naruto chuckled weakly.

"We need a camera" Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura agreed.

All three genin turned to the now whispering forms of konan pain and Itachi.

"Try deidara. They have flashy explosions" Itachi said pointing to the room next door.

"Thanks big brother!" Sasuke said.

"The bombs are earth style! Don't explode!" Itachi warned.

"Whatever" sasuke responded pointedly activating his chidori for itachi to see with an eyeroll. Itachi blinked. Well he could stop worrying about that now bur since when did sasuke have a lightning chakra!?he'd question him during training. Itachi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned back to konan and pain.

"Now what was that about nightmares?" Itachi asked.

Itachi being the good big brother he was left out the part of Sasuke getting raped. Sasuke would try to kill him again if he mentioned that. As the three relayed the informattion from the three nightmares and talked about the sure destruction of orochimaru and danzo team 7 crept into deidara's room.

"On the shelf!" Naruto hissed and ran to it. Sasuke instantly channeled his chakra all over the floor and deactivated those bombs that the idiot almost killed them all with. He gave naruto a bitch face look and naruto winced sheepishly. Sasuke rolled his eyes. And muttered idiot.

"Hurry up!" Sasuke hissed as he zapped another bomb that the idiot stepped on while he was scaling the bookshelf to reach the camera.

"Sakura watch it!" Sasuke hissed as he caught and electrified another bomb that she knocked off the bookshelf.

"Sorry Sasuke!" Sakura apoligized.

"I got it!" Naruto cheered.

"Then let's go! Before he wakes up!" Sasuke hissed.

"Right!" Naruto cheered.

The three ran out of deidara's room camera in hand. They stood in the door way and each took a picture. They looked at the pictures. Sasuke's came out the best. They looked to the uchiha confused. Sasuke shrugged.

"C'mon Sasuke let's go train" Itachi said holding out a hand.

"Okay" Sasuke answered.

The three members of team 7 walked off in separate directions. Konan and sakura to get more beauty sleep and to make themselves look more presentable, pain and naruto to go eat ramen and Itachi and Sasuke to train. A few minutes passed before deidara woke up and screamed in horror.

"WHO DESTROYED MY ART!?"

Deidara growled. Whoever did this would pay!

In the training room Sasuke cackled slightly. "Lightning style beats earth style moron!" He muttered with a confident smirk.

"Sasuke about that lightning style..."

"It's my dominant chakra nature big brother" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Itachi said eye brow raised disbelievingly.

"Yes! Yes really! Why do you think my first fireball was so pitiful?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"You do not want to know the answer to that question" itachi stated. He poked his forehead.

"Hey!" Sasuke protested. "What was that for?" Sasuke glared.

"For breaking my time at mastering the fireball jutsu" Itachi responded.

"Now let's train" itachi commanded.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
That's all for today guys! I love you all! If you have suggestions for the next chapter please tell me! I love you all. Comment comment comment!


	11. Ch: 10 training and mentors

"I told you to be careful" Itachi sighed shaking his head as he carried his brother on his back. Sasuke's ankle once again twisted.

"I was being careful! That target shouldn't have been there!"

"Right so the target should have been concsious of where you were running sasuke. I'll be sure to tell it that" itachi said with an eye roll.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to me about something?" Itachi asked as he once again felt a slight tension.

"Yeah i'm sure" Sasuke sighed. Although inwardly he was warring with himself. His curse mark was beginning to itch again. It was driving him insane. But itachi wouldn't have a way to get it off would he? Sasuke was ripped from his musings by annoying laughter that could only come from one ball of stupidity. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hahahahaha Teme! What happened? Did the mighty uchiha have a little accident?" Naruto mocked his blue eyes gleaming with laughter.

"Shut up moron. I'll have you know it was a perilous s rank uchiha technique!"Sasuke warned.

"Eehh? But i thought he already knew the fireball jutsu?" Tobi asked from where he sat an empty bowl of ramen in front of him. Kakashi sitting by his side: both completely clueless to the black mail the genin have gathered.

"That jutsu's child's play" Sasuke responded with an eyeroll as Itachi set his brother down in the seat next to naruto before walking off to get some bandages.

"Don't make light of that Jutsu! It's a right of passage in our clan!" Tobi reponded.

Kakashi banged his head on the table. Hard.

"Hey! What do you mean our clan?" Sakura asked him.

"Your. I-I said your clan. Pinkie your fangirling must have damaged your hearing" obito responded. Why was he slipping up so much now? Damnit!

"Likely story" Sakura replied.

"YOU LITTLE ART DESTROYING BASTARDS!" Deidara roared entering the room. His blue eyes blazed in fury as he spotted the genin.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side innocently. "I have no idea what you are talking about" Sasuke replied.

"The transgender lady looks mad!" Naruto said.

"Oh is that what he no she no whatever is?" Sakura questioned.

"You little-!"deidara fumed.

"Deidara shut up. It's too fucking early for your artistic shit." Kakazu snapped from his stool across from Sasuke rubbing his temples nursing his hangover by holding a glass of ice to his head.

"You want to start furry tentacle mouth!" Deidara snapped

"That insult was weak!" Sasuke coughed.

"Ow Itachi! That hurt!" Sasuke complained as his brother tightened the bandage around his ankle a bit more harshly than necessary.

Itachi simply gave him a look. Sasuke pouted slightly.

Deidara glared at Itachi. Itachi simply ignored him. "Deidara those pitiful clay figures you make are not art. True art is not what you make" Sasori glared as he walked in in his natural puppet form.

"Art is an explosion! You wooden jerk!" Deidara snapped.

"That insult was weak" sasuke coughed again.

Deidara glowered at Sasuke. "Take this!" he yelled throwing a mini clay dragon at the young uchiha.

Sasuke activated his chidori and caught it. Sasuke gave Deidara his bitch face as he pocketed the clay figure. Deidara fumed and raised a finger at the genin. He clearly looked ready to explode once again.

"I'm gonna stop you right there combustion transgender" Sasuke said raising a hand.

"Your insults are weak, you gender is constantly confused and your clay figures lack all kinds of artistic creativity. Also i find you more insufferable than Naruto. In other words that your tiny microscopic brain can understand your not worth my time and i don't want to deal with you" Sasuke said and with that he turned around in his chair so he faced kakazu.

"I like you kid. You remind me of an Uchiha i used to know" Kakazu said with a nod.

"Ooh sounds promising. Which one?" Sasuke questioned as he took a sip of the water Itachi got him.

"The first one to come to mind. Madara Uchiha" kakazu said.

Sasuke choked and coughed on his water. "You KNEW Madara?" Sasuke asked his interest peaking.

"Yes I may not look like it but i'm as old as your ex village." Kakazu explained.

"Hahaha he's a geezer!" Naruto cackled.

"And you little runt remind me of his idiotic frenemy" Kakazu said.

"Really!? Tell me who old guy!" Naruto asked standing on his chair leaning over with a smile.

"That dolt of a shinobi. Hashirama Senju" Kakazu chuckled and pushed the blonde back down.

"I'm like a hokage? Really!? You really think i'm like a Kage!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's like looking in a mirror" Tobi said in wonder. Kakashi groaned once again.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned.

"I-i said it must be like looking in a mirror!" Tobi said.

"I'm watching you" sakura stated.

Obito's bottome lip trembled slightly. "Whatever. Let's go Bakashi! We have a mission to complete!" Tobi said springing up from his chair and grabbing kakashi's hand. They had to get out of here before he messed up yet again!

"We love you sensei!" Sakura called.

"Come back soon!" Naruto exclaimed waving dramatically.

"Hn" ("Bring me back something cool!")

"Really Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a sigh.

"What? He's going out" Sasuke shrugged.

"Kids got a point." Kakazu said putting the glass on the table. He did a jutsu and the glass froze once again. He put it back to his temple.

"Okay genin now while your sensei is out time to get your mentors" Pain said walking in Depositing a bowl of ramen in front of naruto.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered though no one could tell if it was because of the ramen or the prospect of a mentor.

"Mentor?" Sasori questioned.

"Yes. Mentor. as in teach them"

"But why?" Deidara groaned.

"Because we have to much downtime and a lapse in missions" pain said.

"We aren't getting out of this are we?" Kisame sighed.

"No" pain announced.

"Well i know who i want" kakazu muttered.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
And done! Sorry this took so long to get up! But it's finally up! So comment comment comment and i'll update again when i can! Thanks guys i love you all!


	12. Chapter 11: Sasuke's Secrets pt 1

Sasuke screamed in agony collapsing to the hard rough ground below him. The mark on his neck flared like fire and threatened to break passed the seal around it. Sasuke's right hand instantly flew to the spot where the damned thing was and clawed at it desperately trying to ease the horrid burning sensation.

His vision danced with spots the colors of different elemental chakra all blurring together and mixing into new one's. In a second the chakra soon became blindingly bright. Sasuke snapped his eyes shut in attempt to get rid of the all too bright colors dancing before his sensitive eyes. This only made things worse for the uchiha. His hearing became muffled. The voices of the people rushing over to him all swirled together as they reached his ears creating a symphony of undecipherable nonsense.

His senses were going into overdrive as the pain increased. from the darkness he could begin to see the snakes slither across the ground. Sasuke grit his teeth in an attempt to stop his screaming so he could make sense of the racket echoing round him.

Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest and then felt something begin to rush upward from his throat. Sasuke then tased something metallic in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't hold it in and the young coughed up blood. Sasuke's sharigan deactivated behind his closed eye lids as Sasuke heaved. Sasuke opened his eyes for a split second and saw his face in the scarily sized puddles of blood that mixed with saliva. The curse mark covered the entire left half of his face however that wasn't what scared Sasuke. It was his left eye. The eye didn't look like his eye. It looked like orochimaru's. The horrid piss yellow pupil in the center instead of a deep charcoal black. Even the shape of his eye looked slightly different. Sasuke instantly freaked a chidori immediately activating in his right hand that was deposited on his neck. Sasuke gasped out shocked as the lightning zapped him. His chakra traveled all throughout his body faster than the curse mark had. For a moment all Sasuke could feel was blinding white hot pain and then nothing. Sasuke felt nothing. He was simply numb. It felt peaceful. But the chakra used was too great and the amount of cell and nerve damage was to much for him to take in one go.

The last thing Sasuke heard before he passed out was kakazu's rough voice. "Itachi's going to fucking kill me". Sasuke's lips quirked upward as darkness claimed him.

All the Akatsuki members surrounded Sasuke except for Kakashi, and tobi who were on their mission and Itachi and deidara who pain simply sent out of the hideout. Itachi was being to overprotective and deidara was being a bitch to Sasuke. So pain ordered the two to leave and settle their dispute while the kids trained. Itachi agreed to this only because it would keep deidara from his baby brother for a while.

One thought echoed in their heads. How had it come to this?

-time rewind earlier that day-

"We've got a long way to go if we want to get you up to madara's power kid" Kakazu said as he and Sasuke walked through the compound aimlessly wandering as Kakazu tried to lessen his headache before he went into the hassle of training the kid.

He had chose Sasuke as his little runt to train. He had almost picked the blonde one but then decided against it realizing the uchiha would be less of a handful and wouldn't add all that much to his migranes when they occured. His headaches were a side effect he got from a combination of drinking, old age, and listening to multiple heart beats every time he closed his eyes.

"Hn"

"Alright kid. First step what chakra natures do you got? Tell me them in order. Dominant to least. " Kakazu commanded figuring he should start simple.

"Lightning, fire, and i have a tiny bit of everything else except for wind." Sasuke admitted. He figured he should be truthful. The akatsuki couldn't hurt him. Nothing could hurt him more than the village or the snake.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Kakazu asked. That shouldn't be possible. Not to mention the kid was twelve.

"I'm not sure myself. The same thing happened to Naruto but he has wind as dominant and zero lightning. Sakura doesn't know this. Our village...did things to us. I mean Naruto and I. We can't remember everything of what they did. We just know after our chuunin exams they experimented on us somehow. We don't know what they were trying to accomplish but it backfired on them" Sasuke revealed careful to explain but not explain. He was cryptic enough that Kakazu wouldn't know the whole truth. Just the general information. On their journey to the akatsuki naruto and him agreed to say this story if ever asked about their chakra natures.

"What happened? How'd it backfire?" Kakazu asked.

Sasuke's look darkened and he paused his bangs shadowing over his eyes. "They're dead" Sasuke said flatly. All emotion leaving his tone including hatred. His voice was empty. Souless even.

Images flashed in Sasuke's head. Cold lifeless eyes, smashed beakers, an old man's body floating in some kind of pod, pleas for mercy, uncontrolled fury, more chakra than he knew what to do with, terror, and blood. So so much blood. It dripped and sprayed and splattered. Bones snapped and cracked. Ash and fire. The smell of death. The feeling of despair. Danzo's beyond livid expression...

Sasuke blinked as he felt a nudge on his his shoulder. He looked at kakazu who seemed a bit unnerved. "You okay kid, you zoned out there." Kakazu said.

"It's nothing" Sasuke responded flippantly. He rubbed his curse mark which burned slighty. Sasuke bit his tongue. This thing was starting to be really annoying.

Finally him and Kakazu started to train. Everything was fine at first. Kakazu didn't question Sasuke anymore and merely helped the kid develop his own style of taijutsu. He pushed Sasuke hard and forced the Uchiha to move on instinct and in his own way. Kakazu had noticed from the moment the kid was walking around the hideout that he was mirroring Itachi and that severely pissed Kakazu off. He could clearly see the kids talent despite his...issues here and there. Like everything Sasuke did he put everythin he had into his training. He used ninja wire to not only block shuriken but have it bounce back at Kakazu. Sasuke used ninja wire naturally. It appeared to be the uchiha's favorite type of ninja tool. However by the look of Sasuke's stances Kakazu could tell the kid would be a natural with a sword. So everything was good. Everything was fine and dandy. Sasuke's curse mark was it's annoying itch of a flare every time he so much as moved but it didn't go beyond that yet.

Then they moved to kakazu's specialty. Ninjutsu. For the first few minutes everything was going well until Kakazu started throwing out different chakra natures left and right. This caused Sasuke to instinctively activate his sharingan in an attempt to better see Kakazu's attacks coming.

Kakazu had known the kid had the sharingan by the way his eyes had moved during their taijutsu spar. Sasuke activating his sharingan was a Big mistake.

Kakazu watched as Sasuke fell to the ground. He watched as the kids hand flew to his shoulder. When the kid started screaming that gained the other members attention.

Naruto was the most horrified at the sight. He totally abandoned his training match with pain and kisame to bolt to his friend. The jinchuuriki had seen this happen the most before and it only got worse each time.

Everyone ran toward the boy who was in clear agony.

"Teme turn off your damn sharingan!" Naruto yelled as he bolted over to his friend.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed concerned bolting ahead of konan and sasori.

"Kakazu what the hell did you do!?" Hidan asked amused that his partner had already almost killed the kid. Jashin would love this sacrifice.

"I didn't do anything!" Kakazu snapped at the annoying reaper.

"Konan go find Itachi" pain ordered.

"Of course" konan said immediately fluttering away to find the elder uchiha.

"What do we do?" Kisame asked scratching his head not really having experience in saving people from curse marks.

"Teme sharingan off now!" Naruto urged attempting to console his friend but was held back by kisame.

Sasuke spewed blood as though he responded to his blonde friend.

"Oh shit is he going to die? Jashin kakazu. I didn't think you screwed him up that much" hidan said.

"Hidan go stick stick your scythe up your ass." Kakazu snapped clearly pissed he picked the genin with whatever the fuck problem was happening right now.

"Both of you shut up" Pain snapped clearly the immortals had no concern for the hurting boy.

"Sasuke don't!" Naruto screamed horrified as he sensed Sasuke's lightning chakra. His animal like ears picking up a hum of birds.

Sasori went to to touch Sasuke but pain stopped him with his rinnegan just in time as Sasuke electrocuted himself much to the groups horror.

"Well he's fucked up in the head" hidan stated as he cut his arm and it rehealed.

"Itachi's going to fucking kill me" Kakazu stated paling.

"Yeah pretty sure he won't stop til he gets all of those hearts of yours"hidan said.

"Fine hidan. I'll shove it for you. And i'm nice today. I'll do it for free" Kakazu said and with that the two immortals started battling it out.

Pain gently lifted Sasuke off the ground and carried him to the infirmary quickly. Sasori knocked sakura out with a tonic so the girl wouldn't get in his way for now. She was too inexperienced for this. He layed her on the couch before rushing after pain. Kisame went to go fight with hidan and kakazu. Naruto ran to try to get to Sasuke but was stopped as pain lifted him using his rinnegan.

"Okay Little blonde" pain said placing naruto on his desk.

"Once Sasuke is awake and Itachi is here you and Sasuke, if he's not brain dead, are going to tell us everything about your past. Normally i wouldn't make members do this but this is a special case. But for now tell me little blonde what do you know of seals?"

Okay guys thats all for this chapter. Weren't expecting that now were you? So what did you think tell me in the comments! Also people big big big decision for this book and i need to know your opinion on it. Narusasu/sasunaru or sasusaku/sakusasu or just make it a threesome? You decide peoples. You decide. I need to know in the comments! Or by pm! And please support your answer! Don't just tell me the ship and say because it's awesome! Tell me why in terms of this story. Tobito/kakashi will be in a few chapters i promise. So umm comment! Also village theories? What did they do to them? What powers do they have? How much is Sasuke hiding? What does kakashi know? What other characters should make their appearance? So comment people's! I love you all! Sorry it's been so long i hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Ch: 11 Sasuke's Secret pt 2

His eye lids felt heavy and his head throbbed. He felt three other chakra's near him. Two felt strangely similar and a bit further away. Where as the third felt a kin to his own and seemingly right next to him. What had happened? Where was he? Sasuke wondered. Why did everything ache and slightly sting? Sasuke bolted upright his eyes snapping open in fear as the memories of his training session with hidan hit him full force. His right hand immediately and frantically returned to the curse mark.

"Hey hey hey. Easy little brother. It's okay everythings alright. I'm right here. It's going to be okay. " Itachi assured Sasuke placing his hand comfortingly yet firmly on his brothers shoulder to get him to lie back down. Sasuke did so with little resistance wincing when his back hit the bed. It felt bruised.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked sitting on the edge of Sasuke's bed and prying his hand off of his neck. Sasuke tried to fight him and get his hand back over it but Itachi won as per usual.

Sasuke looked down ashamed. His bangs shadowed his eyes. Tears welled in his eyes and he refused to meet his brothers gaze which was practically boring into his very soul at the moment. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but it quickly snapped closed the words once again getting stuck in his throat. He gave Itachi the smallest of shrugs.

"Do you know what causes it to flare?" Itachi asked gently.

Sasuke nodded in response the tears welling harder in his eyes. He gripped the sheets of the bed he was in. He bit his bottom lip. His shoulders started shaking. The tears streamed from his eyes despite the fact that Sasuke still held them back.

"Hey cmere" Itachi said carefully pulling his baby brother up to his chest. He ran his hand through Sasuke's soft spikes before just resting his hand on his head. An action he vividly remembered doing when Sasuke had gotten upset as a child.

"It's okay Sasuke" Itachi said soothingly. Sasuke clenched his teeth and pushed roughly away from his brother. Sasuke was a mix of distraught, miserable, and seething.

"No it isn't Itachi! This is not okay! I am not okay! I-I can't even use my sharingan because of him! This stupid seal is cursed for a reason Itachi. It's made of his chakra! I literally have a piece of him thats still inside of me and i want it off! I want it out! I hate it! I hate him! I-I hate him! I hate everyone!"

"Sasuke it'll just take time" Itachi said as he attempted to reason with his growingly hysterical baby brother.

"Nothing is going to fix this Itachi! Do you hear me! Nothing! Even if you find a way to remove the damn thing it's not going to do anything!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke calm down your not making sense" Itachi pleaded trying to decode Sasuke's words. He was happy all the rooms were sound proofed as Sasuke's voice continued to raise in volume.

"Oh for the love of madara my sharingan was on Itachi! Okay there i said it! My sharingan was on when he did it! So now i'll never be rid of that moment Itachi. It'll never go away. Don't you see it's ingrained in my brain. Everytime I turn it on i'll be flashing back to that moment. I'll never be rid of it!" Sasuke gasped out through his hysterical sobs and gasps as the tears leaked from his eyes and down his face.

He had tried. He had tried to hope. He had thought the akatsuki would make everything better. He thought his brother could make everything all better like he used to all those years ago. He thought it would be better. He thought he would be instantaneously safe but he was wrong. What a fool he had been. No matter where he went or what he did the snake was going to come for him. There was no stopping him.

"Can't you see that it's futile? I'm a lost cause Itachi." Sasuke growled while picking up a kunai.

Sasuke sniffled."you should have just killed me with everyone else." Sasuke snapped bitterly.

"Sasuke don't say that" Itachi replied.

"Why the damn hell not Itachi? You killed Mom, you killed Dad, you killed every other kid younger or my age! So why the fuck did you keep me alive! Why did you only spare me!" Sasuke screamed at him.

"Sasuke i couldn't" Itachi stated.

"Couldn't wouldn't shouldn't it's the same god damned thing"

"Sasuke please"

"No! You want to keep me safe so much do what you were supposed to do in the first place. Finish your god damned mission" Sasuke hissed with a glare.

"Saauke! Put down the kunai. I'm not going to kill you" Itachi said. Emotions whirled inside of Itachi. Was this really how Sasuke felt? His brother didn't really want to die did he? Was this simply the curse mark's doing? Or was Sasuke being serious about this?

"I hate you! Your a murderer! Cmon Itachi why so hesitant? You didn't pause when you killed mom! So do it Itachi! Kill me!" Sasuke urged.

"Fine if you won't do it then i will" Sasuke said as he went to plunge the kunai into his heart, but it never reached. Sasuke gasped in pain as Itachi twisted his arm and held firmly onto his wrist. One push from Itachi and his arm would be broken.

Sasuke looked down at his hand and Itachi squeezed his wrist harder making Sasuke gasp releasing the kunai from his hold. The object clattered to the ground. The sound of the metal clinking throughout the room then complete silence. Ever so slowly Itachi released Sasuke making sure to get all the weapons away from his little brother.

"Don't you EVER attempt something like that again do you understand me?" Itachi asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed and he looked at Itachi confused. "Do what again big brother? Where are we? Did Kakazu get sick of me and drop me off?" Sasuke asked gazing about his strange surroundings. He was confused. Why was Itachi looking at him like that?

"Sasuke...you don't remember?" Itachi asked carefully. What had he done?

Sasuke cocked his head to the side in thought. "Not really the last thing i remember was walking down the hall with kakazu"

"Itachi are you okay? Did i say something wrong?" Sasuke asked noticing his brothers sickly expression.

"Sasuke is this a joke?" Itachi asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You just tried to kill yourself and now your saying you don't even remember?"

"Itachi stop please your scaring me" Sasuke pleaded lost. He had no idea what his brother was talking about.

"You picked up that kunai on the floor and tried to stab yourself in the heart" Itachi said turning Sasuke's head making him see the kunai on the floor.  
Sasuke's eyes widened and he gripped his head as his knees drew upward to his chest.

"No no no not again. Not again" Sasuke trembled.

"Sasuke did you hear me?"

" yes itachi i heard you! But that doesn't matter cause i'm just going to forget in the next two seconds. Who knows how i'll act. Who knows what i'll say. Who knows what i'll do." Sasuke trembled.

"G-get naruto" Sasuke stuttered out.

"Sasuke i'm not leaving you alone with the stunt you just pulled!" Itachi said denying his brothers plea.

"Itachi please i'm begging go get him before it's too late please...please just get him. Please" Sasuke begged.

"Sasuke-"

"Then make a clone! Itachi we don't have much time! It could happen again any second!" Sasuke pleaded.

So itachi did and moments later Naruto zoomed into the room."what's wrong?"

"We were wrong Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"It happened again dobe. It didn't work. The chakra is still in our systems. I-i forgot again"

"But it thats not that shouldn't be possible! We haven't had black outs for weeks!" Naruto protested.

"My curse mark hasn't spread like that in weeks Naruto. Do the math. Don't be such an idiot"

"Black outs? What do you mean black outs?" Itachi asked but he was ignored.

"Naruto it's only a matter of time before it cycles through again. We have to-gah!" Sasuke growled in pain. He threw his head back. He gripped his hair harder. "Naruto...plan G" Sasuke gasped out before he started laughing maniacally his curse mark seeping past the seal effortlessly his body covering with curly cues.

"Konoha shall pay-"

"Sorry teme" Naruto said behind Sasuke as he whacked him in the head as hard as he could knocking him out cold. The clone in front standing next to Itachi poofing away.

"What just happened?" Itachi asked lost.

"I'll explain later but for now got any ice? Teme's head hurt my hand" Naruto said waving the apendage careful not to let Itachi see his palm.

"What's going on?" Pain asked enetering the room bringing in two comfy chairs for him and Naruto as Itachi sat with Sasuke.

"Okay pain you win. Once Sasuke wakes up we'll tell you everything."

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Okay people theories!? What the hell is happening to Sasuke? Next chapters going to be just as good if not better than this one and will be done by tomorrow! I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment and i want your theories! What do you think? Oh and if you were wondering why it was plan G it's because thats the seventh letter of the alphabet. Sooo please comment! I worked really hard on this chapter. The inspiration just flowed! So i hope you liked it. Sakura just has to wait a little bit for her spotlight in the book but i promise once i get past this she's going to get alot of screen time i promise cause i know i've been focusing so much on sasuke and naruto. Thanks guys i love you all and again vote for your pairing. I'm open to all pairings. I want your opinion.


	14. Ch 12: witnessing hell

"What's the code?" Naruto asked instantly as Sasuke's eyes once again fluttered merely groaned in response slinging an arm over his eyes to block them from the now to sensitive light in the room. Spots dancing in his vision.

"Teme code now" Naruto repeated to which Sasuke merely waved him off as he continued to lay in bed trying to piece together what had happened. He walked with kakazu somehow ended up in here and now Naruto and pain were somehow in the room judging by the feel of there chakra's.

"Sasuke you have thirty seconds before i knock you out again" Naruto warned tensely ready to spring again.

"Fuck Naruto. I heard you the first time. Would you give me a second" Sasuke snapped rubbing at his took a deep breath and caught Naruto's hand right when he went to punch him. He twisted ignoring the way his body protested to any type of movement and flung Naruto upwards smacking him into the clone who waited above and pinned him to the bed.

"I told you to give me a second idiot" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at rolled off him and shoved Naruto off of his bed who landed on the floor with a yelp.

"Bastard..." Naruto muttered rubbing his head.

"eclipse" sasuke stated. Naruto sighed in relief.

"He's back. That was the password" Naruto smiled.

"why eclipse?" Itachi asked.

"that's either what we resemble or what happens to us " Sasuke cryptically responded as he gestured to Naruto then himself.

"start explaining" Itachi said as Naruto got up and sat cross legged at the foot of Sasuke's bed. Pain and Itachi comfortably seated in chairs of their boys shared a look of uncertainty.

"Wait what are we explaining?" Sasuke asked confused. What had the idiot done now?

"Keep up teme we're explaining...wait how much do you two want to know exactly?" Naruto asked.

"Everything" pain stated without hesitation.

"And no skipping details" itachi added in knowing Sasuke would try to.

"Dobe did you seriously agree to explaining THAT while i was unconcsious!" Sasuke fumed.

"Ummm...maybe" naruto admitted with a gulp.

"Could you two give us a minute?" Sasuke asked the two older men.

"Please?" Sasuke added when they remained seated. His charcoal eyes silently begging his brother. Itachi nodded and him and pain shut the door but stayed outside the room. Itachi was still shaken after seeing his baby brother almost kill himself. Had he made Sasuke feel that way? He had simply wanted Sasuke to hate him. He never in a million years wanted Sasuke to hate himself. Although maybe itachi mused it was the combined efforts of him and his father. Perhaps the constant comparisons had become to much for his brother to handle. And who knows itachi realized what those comparisons meant after the massacre. Itachi rested his head against the door frame. Why had he been so foolish?

"Ugh Naruto you fucking moron" Sasuke raved as the door of the sound proofed room shut.

"He's your brother! He has a right to know!" Naruto protested.

"He already knows danzo's a jackass Naruto. Let's just leave it at that." Sasuke denied.

"Sasuke your curse mark flared, you activated your sharingan, you set it off not me, stop being pissy and let's start explaining!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke scoffed. "And just how are we supposed to do that!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"How are we supposed to explain THAT to them when we can't even tell Kakashi without losing our nerve!?"

Naruto visibly deflated" i don't know" the blonde sighed.

"What Naruto you just thought that our throats would stop getting dry and we'd stop getting tongue tied and we both wouldn't turn into two fucking piles undifnified mesh!? They probably did something to prevent us from telling!" Sasuke growled out.

"It's called emotional scarring teme. And it's simple. We all just need to go in your head"

"My head? Why not yours!?" Sasuke hissed alarmed.

"You don't have a rinnegan sharingan hating demon inside you. Kurama developed a phobia while we were there."

"Fucking ancestors alright fine. Get em in here let's do this" Sasuke sighed leaning back in the pillows resigning himself knowing that he couldn't win this argument without having a splitting headache afterwards.

"Okay now start explaining" pain ordered.

"We can't. Which is why you need to use those awesome kekkei genkei's of yours and go inside Sasuke's head. Everything will be explained in there" Naruto said as he locked eyes with Sasuke and the two bumped fists.

Pain and Itachi shared a look and shrugged. eye jutsu's happened and they were both in Sasuke's mind.

Itachi frowned as he looked around. They were on a trail of a path. The walls made out of the stone that had been his home. The walls were cracked but the symbol remained in tact. Doors were lined up every so often. And thorny vines seeped over the cracks the thorns puncturing the walls. Upon closer inspection the cracks were all shaped like lightning bolts.

"See Naruto. Not every mindscape has to be a fucking sewer. No wonder kurama gets so pissy. You've got him lying in fucking sewer water."

"Well at least i'm not cracked" Naruto shot back thumbing to a random crack on the wall.

Sasuke glared" i hate you"

"So you keep saying" Naruto replied the boys quieting when they remember itachi and pains presensce.

"Where do you want to start?" Sasuke asked the two badass akatsuki members.

"Where everything went wrong" pain suggested.

Sasuke opened his mouth then paused before looking at Itachi nervously.

"How about after I left foolish little brother?" Itachi suggested.

"Yeah thats a better idea. I'm pretty sure Sasuke put a giant padlock on that door." Naruto stated.

"Shut up" Sasuke hissed at him. Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself to let his mind drift back to that moment. The moment where he woke up in the hospital. The horrifying moment when his life had begun to shatter. The first tragedy in many that he faced at the horrid hands of danzo.

"Maybe a bit further ahead Sasuke" Itachi said his voice just above a whisper as he heard the two nurses talking about him then saw Sasuke moping. It made Itachi's heart clench. He missed them too. He rarely let himself think about it but he dearly missed them. The worst part was that he had failed them. He was no prodigal son. He had failed his fathers last bequeth. Take care of Sasuke he had said and what had he done? He left his baby brother to the hands of danzo and orochimaru? How had he been so blind? He should have-

"Itachi...are you okay?" Sasuke asked his brother worriedly as he noticed his brothers intense look of regret.

"Yes i'm fine. Just remembering something" Itachi dodged.

"If you say so" Sasuke responds.

"How about when..." Naruto trailed.

"When?" Sasuke asked arching a brow in perplexidy.

"When they took us for the first time..." Naruto said.

"Okay" Sasuke choked out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

i know it's been a long time, but it's finally up! sorry or for the wait! comment! comment! comment! the next chapter will be up whenever i have time!


	15. Ch 13: a shadowed village pt 1

**/WARNING TRIGGER WARNING. JUST IN CASE. Mentions of Cutting, scars, and self-harm. read at your own risk. Please if you feel low because of this or something talk to someone. Feel free to comment or pm me if you like. You have been warned\\\**

 **Sasuke and Naruto were out in the school yard. Naruto was on his swing stealing glances at Sasuke every so often. He knew why Sasuke was here. It was for the same reason he was. There was no point in going home. Sasuke's back was turned to him. His eyes focused on the target as he threw shuriken after shuriken. He pretended the target was itachi's head. He was improving but it was slow. Itachi wasn't there to help him anymore. Sasuke's throws were growing sloppy as he grew tired. He didn't want to go home to rest anymore either because nobody was there waiting for him.**

"Sasuke I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up Itachi." Sasuke responded but this time there was no real malice in it's tone. It was just annoyance.

"You were all alone?" Pain questioned Naruto with a frown.

"Yeah...the only one who never really whispered or talked about me in whispers was Sasuke...even though we...weren't that close" Naruto told pain saddened.

 **Then Anbu came down in a flash grabbing both boys. They both Screamed a natural response by two six year olds being suddenly attacked. Hands put gags over their mouths and they were blind folded. Sasuke to his credit had been able to punch one of his attackers. The man grunted in pain and only tightened Sasuke's restraints after that. "Fucking uchiha" the man spat bitterly. Sasuke clenched his teeth as Darkness consumed him. He passed out.**

"Why is it only focusing on you?" Pain questioned.

"It's my memory. Duh. Me and Naruto weren't always this..." Sasuke trailed.

"Whatever we are" Naruto shrugged.

"Definitely not friends" Sasuke said.

"Of course not. Friends don't try to kill each other" Naruto said.

"Not enemies either" Naruto mused

"Enemies don't not follow through with killing each other" Sasuke said.

"Frenemies?" Kurama's voice suggested echoing around.

"Thanks kura!" Naruto yelled.

"Stay in his head! The last thing I need is your voice in my head! I've got enough of that already!" Sasuke scowled.

Kura a grumbled something that sounded like "pissy mini madara"

"I will end you" Sasuke scowled.

"Sasuke what voices?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"The ones I hear in my head. Kabuto said I have multiple personalities or something. He claimed it was an unforeseen consequence" Sasuke said rubbing at his scratches.

Itachi's eyes went wide. "You have multiple personalities?" Itachi questioned shocked.

"Yeah" Sasuke told his brother.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. Did Sasuke not understand the severity of this? How could he be so calm about it.? Itachi remained silent not questioning his brother further. It was a miracle he even told him that much. Let alone allowed them inside his head.

 **Everything around the four ninja blurred before everything refocused. Little Sasuke was just waking up. His hands were chained above his head. His shirt was ripped in the place where his curse mark would one day be. He thrashed around for a bit but went limp realizing that it was useless. The chains were stealing his chakra. Sasuke peered around him. Naruto was across from him. He was awake too staring back.**

"I'll chain him up see how he likes it" Itachi growled. Sasuke's lips quirked up.

 **Suddenly chuckling was heard. "Good you two are awake. That will please Lord Orochimaru very much." Kabuto said walking in adjusting his glasses.**

"Kabuto" Itachi glowered.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Once. He followed Orochimaru around like a lost puppy when he was in the akatsuki" Itachi answered.

Sasuke nodded. That sounded like something Kabuto would do.

 **"Let us go!" Sasuke ordered.**

"Like that would have worked. Six year old me was stupid" Sasuke muttered.

"Hey...that's a reasonable reaction baby brother" Itachi assured.

"Yeah but still..." Sasuke trailed.

 **Kabuto chuckled. "Why would we do that? You see you two are the best test subjects we've seen in years" Kabuto told them.**

"What?" Itachi glowered his voice beyond pissed a dark aura radiating around the elder Uchiha. Tests!? They had experimented on his baby brother!?

Pain had yet to speak. But he was already glaring at the man.

 **"T-test subjects?" Naruto questioned frightened.**

"Test subjects!?" Pain repeated pissed off. Tests done on an Uzumaki? What hatred was this?

 **"You both come from two of the strongest clans in leaf history. The Uzumaki and the Uchiha. Who knows how strong you little runts could become" Kabuto smirked.**

"Too bad it back fired" Sasuke said his look darkening. Naruto immediately hit him and Sasuke blinked back his gaze refocusing.

"Careful teme. Don't say anything that might set yourself off" Naruto told him.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke don't hn me. I don't want to be stuck in here with creepy evil murder you" Naruto glared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut up" He told him with a sigh.

"Did you say evil murder...?" Itachi questioned with a blink.

"Yeah you met him already. He's the one who was all like konoha shall perish! Then there's the suicidal one, then there's normal one and a few others" Naruto shrugged.

"How many other personalities do you have?" Itachi asked trying his best not to sound horrified.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I always black out" Sasuke told him.

 **"People-people will be searching for us. Like you said our bloodlines are important to the village!" Sasuke said in an attempt to twist his captors words back on himself. He wished Itachi were here. Itachi would knock this guy into next week with some genjutsu. Even if Itachi was evil now he had said he needed him alive to test his ability someday.**

"Sasuke I-"

"Would you stop...you didn't know" Sasuke snapped sick of his brother trying to apologize.

 **"Oh you foolish boy" Kabuto said. That made Sasuke flinch. Itachi used to call him that.**

Itachi's glare intensified. He wanted nothing more than to end Kabuto's existence. Permanently. How dare he say that to Sasuke.

 **"No one will come for you. You have no clan left to care and you didn't have anyone to care to begin with" Kabuto said head turning from Sasuke to Naruto.**

Something stirred within pain. An ache of pain entering his heart for the blonde. He had been all alone as well.

 **"The hokage-" Naruto attempted trying to help Sasuke out a bit.**

 **"The hokage will never know of you absence. We have clones of you walking around the village acting as you normally would. No one will know. No one would care. So now your ours to do as we please" Kabuto explained. With that he plunged a syringe into Sasuke's future curse mark spot making him scream in pain.**

Itachi wanted to spring but Sasuke held out an arm stopping him. "It's a memory Itachi. You can't do anything about it now. This already happened" Sasuke told him.

Pain and Itachi shared a look of immense concern. This wasn't like anything either had ever imagined. Itachi especially. When had the leaf village deteriorated into this?

 **"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled worried for the other boy.**

Sasuke's lips quirked up a bit. He was glad Naruto had worried back then. He wasn't sure why he was glad but he was.

 **"What-what are you?" Sasuke questioned as Kabuto held his palm on his forehead. Drawing blood from the Uchiha. He then did this again and again until he had 3 vials of the stuff.**

 **Naruto looked at kabuto terrified that he would get the same treatment instead the silver haired male left chuckling. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke as far as the chains around his wrist would allow.**

 **"Are you alright Sasuke?" Naruto asked.**

 **"That bastard stole my blood. He's on my kill list. Right next to Itachi" Sasuke growled.**

 **"Who's Itachi?" Naruto questioned.**

 **"My brother" Sasuke gritted out hand over his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.**

 **"He could-" Naruto said hopeful.**

 **"No he's not. He's long gone." Sasuke said bitterly.**

 **"Well this sucks" Naruto sighed.**

 **"Tch. Loser" Sasuke said.**

 **The days rolled by and the weeks rolled into months. Both boys were kept in the cell chained. The chains retightened every so often. Their were no windows and they both wondered if they would ever see the light of day again. They kept taking Sasuke's blood vial after vial. After a few days in they started collecting Naruto's as well. They fed them only the bare minimum to keep them alive for whatever testing they were doing.**

Itachi crouched to Sasuke and surveyed his brothers wrists. Sasuke tensed as he did so but willed his mind to calm. Now would not be a good time to freak out. Sure enough Underneath the white arm sleeves Sasuke wore were the undeniable scars from the shackles. They were deep and would probably never fade away. Both literally and figuratively.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his brother after a few tense moments of Itachi being silent. Sasuke went to pull his wrist away growing self conscious.

"How long?" Itachi asked as his thumb traced over the indents in Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke looked down. "I-I don't know exactly...but I'd say it was like this for about two years until they released us." Sasuke said.

"Two years? They had the two of you chained up like that for two fucking years?" Pain asked horrified. His hatred for the leaf growing by the second.

"That was when they were being kind." Naruto said looking down as well.

"Kind? How could that be considered kind!?" Itachi asked sharply his sharingan swirling into mangekyou.

"We never met Orochimaru face to face. Only saw his shadow creeping around. And that time all they did was poke and prod us taking blood. One time they took so much I passed out. That was when they were merciful" Sasuke said.

"They hadn't mentioned that it was our own village who ordered this." Naruto said and he rolled up his jacket sleeves to show scars that matched Sasuke's. Except for one subtle difference. Naruto's had a restraining seal that had been engrained in the metal to stop him from using kurama's chakra.

"What?" Itachi asked shocked.

"He means Danzo and the council" Sasuke corrected. Lord third had been good until he got mind fucked by Danzo courtesy of Orochimaru's jutsu.

"Our clones they sent destroyed our lives. They wreaked havoc on the village together only increasing their hatred for us. The good days ended the second we got taken from that damned school yard." Sasuke said.

"Couldn't have said it better" Naruto frowned feeling rather ill now as he remembered the stuff he he had eaten to stay alive.

"C-can we take a break?" Sasuke asked shakily his emotions beginning to catch up with him.

"Of course" Itachi told him.

*out of Sasuke's mind*

Naruto rubbed his wrists with a solemn expression. "Could I have some ramen?" Naruto asked his voice laced with pain.

"Of course little blonde." Nagato said the two uzumaki's exiting the room. Navarro keeping a firm grip on Naruto's hand.

"I don't want to die Itachi" Sasuke told him after they left.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I don't want to die. All those days spent in that dark hole. I never thought I'd make it out. It made me realize that I don't want to die...but a part of me...one of my personalities... apparently can't deal with the pain. I'm scared. If I switch into that personality I'm never going to wake up again." Sasuke said tears swimming in his eyes.

"Sasuke don't worry I'll never let you do that" Itachi assured.

Sasuke pulled down his shirt collar to show a small gash that had scarred." Try waking up with this freshly bleeding. Not knowing how it got there" Sasuke shot back.

Itachi was at a loss for words. What hell had his little brother been going through? What hell was he still going through? How the hell was he supposed to protect him from himself? He already had low self esteem from when he used to get compared as a child.

Sasuke ripped the sheets off his bed and pulled his shorts up a few inches to reveal even more scars. "Other me is always smart when he does it. Never does it in a place that'll show." Sasuke said.

Sasuke gasped as he was forced into a hug by his brother. Itachi held onto him tightly. Sasuke relaxed after a moment and returned the hug tears falling down his face.

"Sasuke Do you have scars from.." Itachi trailed off.

"No." Sasuke replied instantly. He knew his brother was talking about his raping. If only he had the heart to tell his brother it had happened more than once.

"Not physical ones anyways. He liked me looking perfect" Sasuke said with a shiver. He felt sick again.

"Sleep Sasuke. You need it. Your exhausted. I'll be right here when you wake up again" Itachi told him as he tucked him into bed.

"Thank you Itachi" Sasuke breathed.

"For what?" Itachi asked confused.

"For not being angry with me" Sasuke said.

"Angry with you? Sasuke none of this is your fault little brother. Don't you ever think that" Itachi told him.

"I wasn't strong enough to stop any of it Itachi. I ran." Sasuke said with a frown.

"You did. But it's okay because you ran home Sasuke. Do you understand?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded was feeling tired now. Too tired to argue at the moment.

"Rest now" Itachi told him sitting next to his bed watching his brother sleep going deep in thought. Just what else had Sasuke gone through?

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
To lighten the mood a bit the next chapter will be about Sakura. I hope you liked the chapter! Please please please comment. I want theories and what you want to see next chapter. Also answer these 10 questions if you would be so kind.

many personalities should Sasuke have?

2\. What other things do you think the boys endured?

3\. Where do you think Obito and Kakashi are and what they are up to?

4\. Should I make a lemon book? (If so leave a request)

5\. Should the boys tell Sakura what happened?

6\. Should any other kids from the konoha twelve join the akatsuki with them?

7\. Should Sasuke meet taka or the sound four?

8\. What should team 7's summons be? Or at least Sasuke's cause I'm definitely changing his

9\. Who should date who?

10\. Any other things you want to tell me or whatever.

Okay that's all. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and sorry for the long wait. so anyways now that it's summer I'll be able to update my stories way more and probably go back to my double updates thing I used to do. Okay so I love you all. Tiff out peace!


	16. Ch 14: Hidden Secrets

"What do you mean you can't open the door!?" Sakura snapped at Sasori who blinked down owlishly at her.

"They obviously want to be left alone" Sasori stated.

"I don't care! Those are my teammates in there! Open the door!" Sakura yelled at Sasori.

"No they want to be left alone. Respect their wishes" Sasori told her calmly.

"What's with all the noise un?" Deidara questioned walking over after hearing Sakura's screams of rage.

"Stick ass won't open the door! Wait a sec you can blow up the door can't you!? Well can't you!?" Sakura pleaded.

Sasori blinked. Stick ass? What did that even mean? Sasori had a feeling that was an insult

"No. Deidara go away. You know pain doesn't want you by them" Sasori warned. Deidara grumbled.

"I just want to blow up Itachi's brother un. I don't care about the other two. The other boy is just as good looking as I am and this one is just annoying" Deidara shrugged.

"Deidara you are lucky Itachi can't hear you right now. He'd tortured you for months in a genjutsu if he heard you saying such things" Sasori warned. Deidara must be more suicidal than Sasori previously thought.

Deidara scoffed. "Like I care what you think. Your misconception of art is almost as worse as their judgemental bloody devil eyes"

"Deidara" Konan said fluttering into existence.

"Sorry pinkie. Your on your own" Deidara said walking off before Sasori tattled on him.

"But I don't know what's going on in there! It's been hours! Naruto got to go in to see him! This isn't fair! For all I know Sasuke-" Before Sakura could say anything else the door opened. Pain and Naruto walked out of the room the door shutting behind them.

"How's Sasuke!?" Sakura immediately asked Naruto her emerald eyes worried. She clung to the blonde her fingers gripping his cloak front. Naruto looked a bit startled by the question. As if Sakura had shocked him from a bad memory which in reality she just had.

"He's...tired" Naruto answered her truthfully after a moments hesitation. He knew he couldn't tell her much. She didn't know much of anything about him and Sasuke's situation. In fact Itachi and Pain knew far more than she did as of now.

"Oh...but he's going to be okay?" Sakura questioned biting her bottom lip in worry.

"Right as lightning storms" Naruto said making Sakura release his cloak. Naruto moved around Sakura feeling completely drained himself. He made sure his cloak sleeves were pulled down and he zipped his cloak up for good measure. He wouldn't let her see his scars.

"Isn't the expression supposed to be right as rain?" Sasori questioned but he was if

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered a bit hurt that he rushed away from her so quickly.

"Are you okay?" Konan questioned the pinkette.

"Yeah I will be. It's just they always do this when one of them gets hurt or has an episode" Sakura sighs giving the blonde the distance that he obviously wanted. She couldn't understand why they didn't trust her enough to tell them what was wrong.

"Do what?" Sasori asked curiously. What did she mean?

"Shut me out" Sakura frowned and walked away to go practice her medical ninjutsu. Maybe if she were stronger they would stop ignoring her so much. Yes that was it. They must think she's too weak to handle the truth.

"Nagato how is he?" Konan asked referring to Sasuke stepping in front of her teammate blocking his path to the kitchen to follow Naruto.

" He'll live. Itachi's with him. Has there been any word from Tobi and Kakashi?" Pain asked.

"Not yet but I'll keep a look out" Konan told him.

Pain nodded and went to go keep the blonde company. He didn't want anyone bothering the blonde when he had just relived such a horror. Nagato felt his blood boiling. How dare they. They had just been children. Younger than he himself was when his parents were murdered by that despicable nation. As he stared at the blonde sitting down abnormally quiet he vowed to never let anyone touch another hair on the little blonde's head. Nagato figured Itachi was making a similar vow himself to his little brother.

-with Kakashi and tobito-

"So..." Obito said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yes we can be a couple, no your mask is not cooler than mine, yes it's weird that you keep checking out my hair, and no I'm not mad at you" Kakashi said as the two walked down a path in the forest. Kakashi was reading his beloved make out paradise and Obito was walking beside him barraging him with questions. Kakashi didn't really mind the questions. Kakashi was really just content with hearing Obito's voice after so many years.

"How can you not be mad at me? Kakashi I killed Minato Sensei a-and Kushina-"

"It was a good thing you did" Kakashi sighed stopping and pocketing his book.

"W-wha? Kakashi! How could you even say that! They were like parents to us!" Obito objected more than a bit horrified about what Kakashi had just said to him.

"It was a mercy kill" Kakashi elaborated frowning behind his mask. He thought back to the village and suddenly tears were welling in his eyes.

 _'No damnit. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't cry. Shinobi don't fucking cry!'_ Kakashi mentally chanted in his head trying to fight the water in his eyes back. It wasn't that he didn't want to cry in front of Obito. He didn't give a damn about that because how many times before had the idiot gotten a bit of dust in his eyes? No it was just the simple prospect of crying that scared Kakashi.

"Kakashi that in no way-" Obito tried to object. Kakashi was facing away from him so he couldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Obito you have no idea what Konoha has become!" Kakashi exclaimed rounding on him spinning around his voice raised in anger and betrayal. His fists were clenched and the air felt just the slightest bit more staticky than before. Tears were leaking from Kakashi's eyes no matter how hard he tried to fight them down. He was a horrible ninja that Kakashi was sure of. He failed his Sensei. He failed his Sensei's son. He failed his teammates. He failed his teammates cousin. He let Gai down. Everybody in his life he had failed.

Obito jumped and took a step back startled by both Kakashi's words and his appearance.

"What are you talking about?" Obito asked beyond confused and scared. Never before had Obito seen the cool and collected Kakashi hatake in such a state. The tears were what scared Obito the most. He was positive that he had never seen Kakashi cry before and it was terrifying. It didn't feel right to Obito. It didn't feel right at all.

"If you hadn't killed Minato sensei he would have basically gotten mind fucked by Orochimaru. If Kushina were still alive that would mean she would still be the nine tails jinchuuriki. She would have...I can't..." Kakashi trailed off the words lodging in his throat. He couldn't say the words. shaking The hatake shook head falling to the ground under a tree. He held his head in his hands ashamed. He didn't even deserve to be with Obito right now. Not when he had let both his teams down. Both team 7 generations.

"Kakashi. You can tell me" Obito told him placing a hand on his shoulder sinking down to sit beside him.

"Human experimentation" Kakashi said shaking his head in grief.

"What? Wait shit Kakashi are you saying? What i think your saying?" Obito asked feeling sick now.

"It took me years to find out where they were keeping Naruto and Sasuke. It took me far to long. I didn't even notice it wasn't them at first. The copies they made were so convincing, but their training it never added up. The real Naruto and Sasuke whenever they decided to put the real ones back where light years ahead of the replacements. They were quieter, kinder to Sakura, gentler, I thought it had just been puberty or something. I didn't think much of it" Kakashi explained.

"They experimented on Sasuke and Naruto?" Obito asked horrified. Okay now he was kind of happy he and Itachi killed the clan. Less Uchiha to suffer by Danzo's hands.

"From what I can tell. So far they refuse to say a word to me. They try but damnit Obito they just shut down after a few seconds of angsty looks saying 'nevermind' , 'forget about it', or my personal favorite by your oh so loveable little cousin 'go shove your chidori up your ass' Kakashi said.

"Wow. Sasuke sure is certainly erm. Creative" Obito said trying his best not to laugh but he couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"Yeah tell me about it" Kakashi said resting his head against the tree wiping away his tears trying to calm down.

"Sorry deadlast. I know I'm not usually like this. I've just had to be strong for these kids for so long that I..." Kakashi trailed.

"You needed a moment to cope with everything yourself. I get it. This world is hell and we're stuck in it." Obito said and a peaceful silence fell in between the two as Kakashi calmed.

"Hey Kakashi?" Obito asked after a few moments of silent.

"Hmm?" Kakashi hummed.

"Why did you leave the village?" Obito asked.

"Well Naruto and Sasuke certainly-" Kakashi started but Obito cut him off.

"No no no no. Not them. YOU" Obito said.

"Why do you want to know?"Kakashi asked defensively.

"I'm curious Mr. Rule follower" Obito said making Kakashi sigh.

"The Village has gone to shit. Danzo and his anbu rule it with an iron fist. Lord third is under orochimaru's Jutsu so the two can do as they please. So many kids. He's experimenting on so many. The council has gone off their rockers and are turning a blind eye to everything" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"What about the clans? Surely they aren't just sitting down for this. They have to know what's going on" Obito pointed out not believing that the clans could ever just turn a blind eye.

"Oh you don't know the half of it. The hyuga clan is in the midst of a civil war between it's main and branch. Naruto's crush Hinata got killed in the crossfire. Along with one of gai's students Neji. Naruto saw her go down. And I only know he saw because I eavesdropped on a conversation he was having with Sasuke. I had hoped they would have talked about what happened but instead I got that" Kakashi continued.

"I can relate to that..." Obito muttered Rin flashing in his mind.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi said looking away his chidori hand clenching.

"No. It was a mercy kill. Besides that three way never would have happened" Obito said shaking his head.

"You'd be to jealous" Kakashi teased.

"Maybe a bit. So you were saying about the clans?" Obito asked.

"The Nara clan was smart enough to go into hiding and leave the village early on. Their somewhere out in the world now. The akimichi stood there ground and tried to take them out but not many are left of them. Orochimaru's experiments took care of that. The yamanaka clan was fighting to try and break the Jutsu on lord third but the damage is to extensive. They're all hooked up to machines for Orochimaru to use as he pleases. . The inuzuka's threw their support to danzo. Became his little personal hunting pack. The aburame's followed their lead." Kakashi explained.

"So all the clans had to pick a side or prepare to be tortured or die?" Obito asked horrified.

"Even the clans of one person. Naruto and Sasuke were never given a choice they were underage, but after what they went through they'd never comply anyways. So when it came time for me to "pick a side" I was in luck. My genin wanted to cut and run and I figured I wouldn't be a very good sensei if I abandoned my kids. So I went with them and the rest is history." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"You ran?..." Obito asked in disbelief. He wondered what possessed Kakashi to leave Gai, Kurenai, Asuma. All the friends from their generation. Yes Obito knew he must really care about his genin, but Kakashi running from a fight? Obito just couldn't see it.

"The village is going to tear itself apart. I couldn't be apart of that...Asuma went to the monestary to live with his monk friend and took Kurenai with him. She had wanted to stay but Hinata dying and seeing the her other two students blindly follow the bastards pushed her to leave. She couldn't bear the sight of it." Kakashi explained further.

"What about beast face?" Obito asked.

Kakashi blinked at Obito in confusion for a moment before he recalled who the nickname was for. "You mean Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, your eternally youthful rival" Obito said with a laugh but stopped as he saw the look in Kakashi's eyes.

"I don't know..." Kakashi said shaking his head somberly.

"What?" Obito asked. How could he not know?

"Him and the rest of his team went on a mission to suna. They never returned" Kakashi explained rubbing his forehead.

"Well we are going to have to get the one tails pretty soon. If we complete this mission real quick then me and you can take a little mission there" Obito suggested.

"You'd do that? I thought you hated Gai" Kakashi said.

"Yeah but I love you and if I'm honest? I miss arguing with him on who's your rival" Obito grinned. Kakashi laughed at that.

"Your such an idiot" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Something's never change" Obito replied and then the two began to make out under the shade of the tree.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I hope you liked the chapter! Now for more questions!

1\. What should the next chapter be about?

2\. Should the genin go to suna?

3\. Who out of the konoha 13 do you think is still alive?

4 should any sannin make an appearance?

5\. What do you think happened to Gai, tenten, and Lee?

6\. What punny sassy swear do you think Sasuke will come up with next?

7\. Who do you think is good and evil back in konoha?

8\. Will Deidara get his ass kicked by Sasuke before Itachi has a chance? If so what will Sasuke do and how would Itachi react?

9\. What new Jutsu's should team 7 learn?

10\. Anything else you would like to tell or ask me?


	17. Ch 15: gay is okay

This chapter is dedicated to nightowl_343, Mizuha-chan , Olivea1faith, BlackEtherious, Kakabakashi_Hatake and AuraDann ! (Sorry if I spelled your usernames wrong guys) I hope you guys like the chapter! I know it came out a little later than I said but it's up now! So uh enjoy!

"Can we kidnap someone from the leaf?" Naruto asked glumly his head laid down on the table as he stared at pain.

Pain didn't say a word completely confused. Why the hell would they kidnap anyone from that wretched place? As far as pain was concerned they all should die for what they did to Naruto and Sasuke. However pain was curious so he gestured for the blonde to elaborate.

"Nah nevermind doesn't matter. He's probably dead anyways. He made the best ramen ever! He was nice to me. Everyone who was nice to me always ends up hurt or dead. I guess that's what I get for being me" Naruto sighed. The Ramen Naruto was eating was being slowly depleted from the bowl. He swirled it around frowning obviously lost in more horrific flashbacks.

"I used to think that too." Pain said after a moment of silence. Perhaps if memories of pain are shared love could be born. They were from the same clan after all. Nagato wondered if he should share that with the blonde. No it was to much to soon.

"What? But you have the rinnegan! That's like stronger than Mangekyou sharingan!" Naruto objected instantly snapping up.

"Shut the hell up!" Deidara roared racing into the kitchen just from the mention of the word sharingan. He hated those damned eyes and these damned art destroying genin.

"Oh fuck off. Go make one of your clay dicks explode in your mouth" Naruto called back not in the mood. He just wanted to chill with pain. Literally. He didn't want to be sociable yet. He was worried for his best friend and felt guilty for pushing Sakura away. Was this what Sasuke felt like when ever he yelled about something and he wasn't in the mood? Naruto told kurama to remind him to apologize to Sasuke and for the two to come up with a plan of discreetly dealing with Deidara. The guy had three mouths for crying out loud.

"Ha! I see the Uchiha isn't the only one with worthy comebacks" Kakazu chuckled as he grabbed a beer then exited the room.

"You blonde brat!" Deidara seethed turning red about to explode with a string of swears. Naruto silently wondered how Sasuke would handle this and got an idea.

"Okay. You see here's your problem transgender lady. If you keep insisting your a guy and you like girls your never gonna get any head-"

"You little imp! I'm a man!" Deidara screamed outraged almost hysterical. This kid was ruining his badass image.

"Ha! Yeah sure and Sasuke wasn't my first kiss. We all should stop denying the reality of our situations. Gay is okay and A sex change is nothing to be ashamed of lady. Here I'll show you" Naruto said slipping out of the chair he was sitting in and spinning to face Deidara.  
He did a few handsigns before he did his sexy Jutsu.

"What the fuck!?" Deidara screamed horrified as Naruto switched genders.

"See! It's as natural as performing a Jutsu. There's no need to deny it" Naruto said winking at Deidara playing with a pig tail.

"Y-you...You...I'll blow you to smithereens!" Deidara roared his nose bleeding heavily.

"Why? Oh I get it. It's cause I'm way more sexy than you aren't I? It's okay. Sakura gets all mad when I do this too. You don't need to be self conscious about your body. Being flat chested is-"Naruto continued.

"You idiot!" Deidara screamed enraged.

"Silly dei dei. Only Sasuke gets to call me that" Naruto said with a girlish giggle her voice seductive as Sasuke's name was said.

Deidara's nose bled more and he gained a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Hmm oh wait! If your attracted to me like this does that make you gay?" Naruto asked aloud tapping his chin.

"I'm not gay!" Deidara screamed.

"So your into guys then? I agree Itachi is very hot. I understand the need to obsess over an Uchiha but he's way to old for me and I'm kinda into girls and I already kissed his brother-" Naruto said flipping a pig tail.

"I like girls!" Deidara fumed.

"So you are gay!" Naruto grinned.

"I'm not gay!" Deidara growled.

"So you like guys" Naruto said nodding.

"No! I like girls!" Deidara snapped.

"So your gay" Naruto said again.

"NO!" Deidara screamed about to pull his own hair out.

"Well then make up your mind...what are you asexual?" Naruto questioned.

Deidara clenched his teeth and inwardly raged. The blonde had just deposited himself right next to the ducking (lol this originally said fucking but auto correct changed it) Uchiha on his Kill list.

"Pain he's sexually confused and frustrated. I think he needs some more alone time with Itachi" Naruto said to the other uzumaki.

"I can hear you!" Deidara roared in outrage.

"Uh.."Pain said with a blink.

"Their Alone time was cut short. Obviously he's feeling sexually frustrated and confused cause he probably didn't have time to get any" Naruto said.

"I don't have to take this!" Deidara screamed stomping out of the room.

"Have fun masturbating!" Naruto called with a slight cackle as he turned back into his normal form chuckling to himself.

"What was that?" Pain questioned.

"Oh my sexy Jutsu. I was never really good with shadow clones at first so I made that one up instead. Back then It distracted the guards or other experiments for a bit anyways. Although it never works on Sasuke"Naruto said still confused on why it wouldn't work on the Uchiha. It wouldn't work on any of the teme's personalities either.

"Don't do it around konan. Our sensei was a pervert so she won't react nicely to it" Pain told him gently. He didn't really care if the blonde did that around him. If it masked the kids pain he would allow it. Deidara would need to be watched though.

"I bet he wasn't as much of a pervert as Pervy sage! One super sexy Jutsu was all it took to get him drunk as a skunk" Naruto said as he took a bite of his Ramen.

"Eat up little blonde. We should finish looking at your past before your sensei returns" Pain said.

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"So we can start strategizing the moment he returns. Orochimaru was once apart of the akatsuki. So he knows some of our plan. Now that your not in the village there is a chance that he may try to steal the other jinchuuriki for himself" Pain told him.

Naruto's look darkened and the spoon he was holding shattered as his nails extended into claws. His eyes flashed red and his whiskers became more prominent. It lasted only for a second before Naruto seemed to calm himself down. Naruto turned to Pain with a determinedly pissed off look.

"No. That's never going to happen. We gotta get there first. No one else is going to go through what we went through. I don't care what we have to do to make it happen. They will never get there hands on another jinchuuriki again." Naruto declared without hesitation.

After Naruto said his little speech he picked up his bowl of Ramen and poured the remaining contents into his mouth and swallowed finishing it off. The Ramen seemed to have mellowed Naruto down. He turned to pain with questioning eyes.

"Are we getting the one tails first? Because if we are my team should get him. Sasuke and I already fought him and kicked his ass." Naruto boasted.

"You-you what!?" Pain asked.

"Instead of sacrificing any lives of his anbu. The village was in such turmoil that no one cared if a third party started attacking. If those guys took out their problem then so be it. But what the village didn't know was that It was just another cruel test for Sasuke and I. Danzo forced Sasuke and I to fight him. It was awful. We had no control and...and I shouldn't spoil anything else. Your just going to see it anyways" Naruto said with a frown.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey! Sorry about the delay! But I'm back! Sorry I know it was a bit short but the next chapter will be far longer I promise! So comment comment comment! I love you all!

1\. Who should go to suna?

2\. What's Kakashi and Obito's mission?

3\. Will pain ever tell Naruto that he's uzumaki?

4\. How will Itachi feel about Sasuke's personalities?

5\. Should they meet his personalities when their in Sasuke's mind?

6\. How should Naruto interact with Sasuke's personalities?

7\. Do you think Sakura knows about the personalities?

8\. Will Deidara try to blow up Sasuke?

9\. Will Sasuke try to murder Deidara?

10\. Who should be paired with who?

11\. Anything else you would like to add, ask or tell me.


	18. Ch 16: The struggles inside

Sakura slammed the door of the medroom shut and leaned against it shaking slightly. She gazed around at the objects in the room. A desk on the right side up against a wall, a medical table against the back wall straight across from the door, and a large medicine cabinet overflowing with poisons, and antidotes of all kinds on the left wall. The akatsuki really didn't get much decor did they?

Sakura settled her gaze on the large medical cabinet in the corner of the room. She locked the door behind her smirking lightly at the clicking noise it made. Sasori would no doubt see the closed door and be forced to respect her privacy.

Sakura made her way over to the drug cabinet and rummaged around curiously wanting to check out what was in there. She did this for a few minutes until she stumbled upon a fresh batch of a poison based hallucinogen that Sasori had been playing around with. Sakura placed a drop of the substance in a microscope slide and began to figure out how to make an antidote for it because there was no matching bottle in the cabinet. Once she figured it out, she created the antidote and placed the antidote into an iv bag that she hung up. Once that was done Sakura slid into the desk chair and opened up her cloak sliding it off her shoulders letting it fall over the back of it. Sakura knew from past experience that she was going to sweat up a storm and she didn't want anyone, specifically Naruto or Sasuke, to notice what she had been up to. She could never let her boys know. They would be disgusted with her and quite possibly never speak to her again. That's how all their other friends reacted to her after they found out. Sakura didn't see the big deal. It was just to better herself. It was to make herself stronger like her boys. At least that's what she told herself every time she started to get the shakes after she had gone to long without a little something.

She rolled up her dress and pulled down her shorts so her upper thigh was exposed. Her thighs were littered with injection bruises and needle scratches.

"No! Don't do it! This is just what she wants you to do!" Inner Sakura screamed practically begging for her to stop.

"Shut up! I have to. I need it. I need it and I need it now. I can't hold off anymore. I need the high. I need to feel the pain. It'll make me stronger just like she said. Just like it did for her, for tsunade" Sakura replied to inner firmly. Tears were gathered in Sakura's emerald eyes. She filled a syringe with the unnamed poison before she slammed the syringe into her leg. She screamed throwing her head back in pain. However no one could hear because of the sound proofed rooms. Her thumb was on the top of the pusher and she began to push down. The poison flowed into Sakura's system and she let out a drugged up smile.

Using the remaining strength she had she hooked herself up to the antidote's iv which would deliver it in small doses. She wanted to make this one last for a bit. The room spun and swirled in front of her eyes. She went over the possible side effects in her head nausea, momentary blindness, vertigo, and hallucinations. This was going to be a fun little ride. Hallucinations were supposed to be fun right? Like imagining a meadow filled with flowers and deer.

Sakura flinched back as the mirage swirled into an all too familiar face. She hadn't expected the hallucinations to start so quickly or to not be a meadow.

"Sakura please don't! I know you may think she's a safe bet to train under but your wrong. You need to stay away from her Sakura. She has bad habits. She'll force those same habits on you!" Ino pleaded. Sakura punched at the air and the ghostly form of Ino dissipated.

"Shut up Ino pig. I'm gonna be strong. Strong. Strong so very strong! You'll see! I'll prove I'm not an ugly freak!" Sakura said deliriously.

Then Sakura felt a hand on her wrist and looked up to see Lee with a concerned expression. "Sakura, my cherry blossom, why are you doing this to yourself? Please this is not the youthful way" Lee pleaded his voice for once lowered in a softer tone. His eyes pleading and his bushy eye brows drawn together.

"I'm not like you! I need to do it my way! I need to be like her! I-I can't be a freak like you! I need to be stronger than that!" Sakura protested shaking her head and the figment of Lee dispersed like smoke.

"Your hurting yourself" Kiba stated from her right. Akamaru asleep in his arms.

"Like you care" Sakura replied testily.

"I can smell the blood." Kiba told her his eyes narrowed.

"Go away!" She screamed at him and the mirage dispersed like dust.

"You going to order me away to?" Shikamaru asked lazily slouched in front of her. Sakura remained silent her lips drawn in a thin line.

"Look I don't care what you do but your part of one of the most messed up teams in konoha what a drag. I'm Just telling you to look out for each other and don't die. The last thing the world needs is repeat of the sannin trio troublesome druggie" Shikamaru said before he disappeared with a yawn.

Then her world went dark and she was able to see nothing. With her sight now gone her hearing was heightened. She heard the voices of the rest of the konoha 13. Hurtful and scorned aimed to weaken her mind and make her feel worthless. Sasuke and Naruto's voice's were the loudest and most hurtful. They sounded so horrified and concerned to the point where they appeared to be sickened and disgusted.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sakura screamed clutching her head but the voices never ceased. They were insisting her to stop. To quit doing this to herself. That it wasn't what they wanted. They didn't care if she were strong if it meant her doing this, but Sakura didn't want to hear it. She had to do this. She needed to do this. She craved it. She would never give it up because to her it meant being strong.

-meanwhile with Sasuke and Itachi-

Itachi watched his baby brother sleep with an inching feeling of worry creeping upon him. Last time Sasuke slept he had a nightmare. Itachi hoped it didn't happen again. Although in a few moments Itachi would be praying for his brother to have a nightmare.

"Konoha shall perish! They'll pay for what they did to us!" Sasuke said his tone fierce and angry as he began to talk in his sleep making Itachi's eyes go wide and his mouth fall open in shock.

"W-wha? N-no way! Let's just let big brother take care of it!" Sasuke said his head turning slightly his voice instantly changing to a more whiny and child like tone.

"Ugh you guys this is pointless. Let's just end things now. If Itachi won't end us we should just end ourselves. We shouldn't have to deal with this pain" Sasuke said his voice now as it once was when he had tried to kill himself earlier.

"Your not killing all of us you jerk! I don't wanna die! Big brother won't let you! And neither will To!" Sasuke objected his tone back to child-like.

"We can't carry out our revenge if we're dead your suicidal moron!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Alright alright. Let's all relax. I know what'll make us feel better. We get Naruto and Sakura in here and we have a little Team 7 fun" Sasuke said his tone well Itachi had never heard his baby brother take that tone of voice.

"Your going to give us an std you sex loving lunatic!"

"Oh don't worry baby. I'm always careful. Although I would like-"

"Stop hitting on yourself. Revenge on Konoha should be the only thing we fantasize about." Sasuke growled clearly annoyed.

"Hey masturbation only takes a guy so far"

Itachi winced. That was the last thing he wanted to associate with his baby brother. He almost wanted to wake Sasuke up. Hearing what Itachi assumed was his little brothers personalities talking amongst themselves was freaking terrifying, but he didn't have the heart to wake his little brother up. Itachi wondered how long it had been since Sasuke had truly had a proper nights sleep. Considering the fact that he thinks waking up at 4 in the morning is normal Itachi would wager it hasn't happened in a long while. Although Itachi wouldn't blame him. It wasn't his brother's fault he could never sleep properly.

"We need to make a decision while he's asleep! We don't have a lot of time here! Stay on mission." Sasuke said coldly.

"Konoha needs to pay! They all deserve to die! Screw this akatsuki shit! Let's go there and susanoo the fuck out of them!" Sasuke growled.

"But our eyes...you know what that tablet said..." the Child like voice said.

"Revenge should be taken no matter the cost." The avenger growled.

"And you people call me crazy" The suicidal one said.

"Let's just enjoy our lil party before anyone else shows up all aright. I'll think up a lil wet dream-"

"Okay that's fucking it! Cmere fuckboy"

"Ooh chains kinky and a gag? And you all say I'm the naughty one. Avengie here seems pretty kink-Nygh"

"Now we can focus on the task at hand. Burning konoha to hell" the angry revenge one said.

"All of us aren't here and we never agreed to that" the childlike voice pointed out.

"Look if they don't meet up when we agree that's not my problem. We need to make a plan. This is serious." The colder toned voice said with finality.

"Who's going to be in control when we wake up?" The child like voice asked in wonder.

"The original one is. He needs to show Itachi what happened to us so he can help us" The cold tone answered.

"With our revenge?"

"It's a possibility." The cold one said and then Itachi's little eaves dropping session ended as Sasuke stopped talking in his sleep. Itachi furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He was terrified for Sasuke now. Those were definitely 4 drastically different personalities that he had just heard. Did he only have 4? Or did he have more than that? Questions like these swirled in Itachi's head but one stood out. One that could most definitely not wait until morning. He gently shook Sasuke awake and Sasuke opened his eyes groggily.

"Was I talking in my sleep again? Naruto says I do that a lot." Sasuke said clearly thinking Itachi had woken him just to get him to shut up and sleep quietly like a normal person.

"Sasuke do you have the Mangekyou Sharingan?"

Hehehehe I am evil! I love cliffhangers! Okay so anyways! Who was expecting Sakura to have a drug problem? Anyone? Anyone? Shocking? No? Okay then. Well anyways I want to here your thoughts on the chapter! And here are a few more questions just cause I have no life and it gives me something to read and help me write!

1\. Do you think the drug problem is Sakura's only problem?

2\. Do you think Sasuke knows his other personalities? Do you think he talks to them? Think he's gonna go crazier than madara?

3\. Do you think this was a good chapter?

4\. What do you want to see more of? What do you want to see less of?

5\. Who's secret is worse? Naruto's, Sasuke's, or Sakura's?

6\. What do you think Orochimaru and Danzo are doing?

7\. Which is your favorite and least favorite personality?

8\. Do you think Sasuke only has four personalities?

9\. What do you think Kurama thinks about Sasuke's personalities?

10\. Do you think Kakashi knows about Sasuke's personalities?

11\. Why do you people like this story?

12\. Anything else you want to tell me! Besides the fact that my grammar sucks. I already know it sucks. I write this book for my own pleasure. I like sharing my creativity with others. Sorry if I miss a comma just about everywhere. This book is for fun. To give you some laughter while at the same time so many feels that your balling your eyes out! Okay that was my little baby rant! I hope you all comment! Cause I really love comments and they make me want to update this book more and more! Makes me think people are actually interested in this.


End file.
